Luna Escarlata
by X-Bella Li
Summary: "EL PRIMER AMOR PUEDE SER EL MAS PELIGROSO" la vida de Sakura da un giro aterrador, una vez que se encuentra con el misterio seductor de Shaoran Li
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste esta historia que es la primera que escribo, cabe mencionar que mi inspiración fue la novela de Stephenie Meyer, puede que suela parecerse a CREPUSCULO pero trato de ponerle de mi cosecha y darle un sentido diferente. Espero sus comentarios…

LUNA ESCARLATA

…_La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes cuál de todos sacar…_

-Sakura date prisa

-Ya voy-creo que Tan rápido se quieren deshacer de mí, no es para menos, soy demasiado… como decirlo "invisible", me iré a vivir a Hunshu Japón muy pero muy norte de Tokio, a 140km, es un lugar muy frio con nevadas frecuentes.

-Sakura apúrate

-Voy-sin más ni menos tome mis maletas, eche un último vistazo a mi cuarto, lo extrañaría mucho.

Todo esto del avión me causa nauseas, aun con mis 17 años esto es frustrante jamás había salido de 60km de Tokio y ahora era horrible.

Lo trágico de todo esto es que tendré que vivir con mi padre…que se encuentra viviendo y trabajando ahí.

El me fue a recoger al aeropuerto su nombre es Fijutaka Kinomoto es doctor o enfermero realmente no lo sé, es un poblado muy pequeño, casi desierto, tan solo con salir del auto un frio abrazador hiso que titiritaran mis dientes.

-Veo que has crecido Sakura-

-Si supongo que sí- -que pregunta era eso, que no es tan obvia, no lo había visto desde hace 10 años!

-Pero que tonto soy- -dijo

-Tu lo dijiste- -reí un poco

-Ya prepararon tu habitación

-¿Prepararon? ¿Acaso no vives solo?

-Bueno si…pero no, más bien yo…

-Olvídalo creo que se a que te refieres- -si, como había supuesto se volvió a casar

-Te quiere conocer ¡llegara temprano del trabajo!

-Esto…no me lo esperaba pero bajare a la hora de la cena-dije algo descansar

-Si, vendrá una amiga

-¿Tuya?—pregunte fingiendo interés

- De la familia

-Dirás de ti familia

-Tómalo con calma hija, no pasa nada…ella vive en el pueblo vecino ahí todavía conservan sus tradiciones, se llama Ori, también vendrán sus hijos procura tratarlos bien

-De acuerdo—dije arqueando las cejas

"Mientras no me molesten" me dirigí a mi habitación, era la misma de cuando era pequeña…seguía siendo amplia, tenía una gran cama justo en medio, el edredón era color anaranjado que combinaba perfecto con las paredes color salmón, junto a la cama había un pequeño cajonero como de unos 70cm sobre este había una lámpara un tanto rustica, en el costado izquierdo había una inmensa ventana del tamaño de la paren, que daba vista al patio, en el costado derecho había un tocador con un espejo enorme de medio circulo, con seis cajones, sobre él había unos cuantos retratos uno de cuando nos fotografié con mi padre en la playa. Justo enfrente de la cama había un armario gigantesco que juro que sentía que me iba a comer…revise su interior tenía unas cuantas mudas de ropa muy joviales ¡Le había dicho a mi padre que no gastara dinero!, mas tarde me las arreglaría con él, y por ultimo un pequeño escritorio con una computadora portátil-¡HO!- supongo que para las tareas, lo había olvidado ya me había inscrito a la preparatoria del lugar. Después de instalarme me recosté un rato para descansar un poco.

-¡Sakura!—grito mi papa

-Papá te dije que no…-baje de inmediato, cuando vi a una personas en la sala—buenas noches…?

-Hola querida—una señora de estatura mediana, cabello largo en un tono gris me abrazo—bienvenida soy Nadeshko, no espero que me llames mama pero no pierdo la esperanza

-OK—conteste con desgane, a juzgar por su apariencia podría decir que era oficial del pueblo

-Nos acompañas a comer ¿verdad?

-…si creo que si—ella me sonrió ampliamente, tenía una mirada amable, creo que mi padre era feliz con esa mujer. Mire a mí alrededor y alcance a notar a algunas personas desconocidas, una señora de cabello castaño un poco ondulado sus ojos eran color miel, junto a ella un chico de cabello negro algo alborotado se notaba que tenía bastante cabello-me sonrió amablemente- también había una chica que me miraba con enojo, era linda, pero me daba miedo.

-Hola soy Yui Hyuuga—me saludo el chico, parecía tener la misma edad que yo

-Nadeshko no nos ha dejado de hablar de ti ha estado muy entusiasmada y ahora mas con tu llegada ella es mi hija Rachel—hablo la señora

-Mucho gusto—respondí después de unos minutos

-pasemos al comedor para comer—Nadeshko nos hizo un ademan para que nos sentáramos

Al parecer Fujitaka ya había cocinado algo-no sabía que cocinara- pero bueno, todos nos sentamos, yo junto a Yui quería ver si podía socializar con el-soy rara-toda la cena transcurrió tranquila, únicamente platicaban Fujitaka, Nadeshko y Ori, mas tarde todos pasaron a la sala para continuar con su aburrida charla, aproveche para hablarle a Yui.

-Oye…-le hable casi en susurro

-¿Si?—se detuvo antes de levantarse

-¿Donde está la escuela?—le pregunte, me miro algo extrañado

-¿De cual de las dos me hablas?—

-¿Acaso hay varias?—

-No solo dos

-A…ya veo

Nos levantamos para acompañar a los otros en la sala, no soporte mucho así que me retire, al ir subiendo por las escaleras me tope con Rachel que venía del baño, se me quedo mirando, simplemente agache la cabeza "si sus ojos fueran navajas…"pensé


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, bueno de una vez el segundo capítulo, no le puse titulo por qué no se me ocurre uno, me tarde mucho en escogerle un titulo a la historia y no quiero quebrarme la cabeza con más…disfrútenlo.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 2

El lunes por la mañana ya me encontraba desayunando con Nadeshiko y Fuyitaka ya estaba lista para irme a la escuela, mi primer día, mi padre me llevaría, ya que el instituto quedaba de paso hacia su trabajo, era medio semestre y ¡ah buena hora me echan a la calle!

Al bajar del auto, mi papá se despidió de mí con un "buena suerte", camine como de costumbre lentamente, no quería estropear mi llegada tropezando con cualquier cosa, era un día nevado montones de nieve por todos lados.

Oh, oh es mi imaginación o todos me miran, fingí no hacer caso a nadie.

-Hola—me saludo un chico, era apuesto de cabellos negros y sus ojos que me encantaron eran verdes—soy Kaana y tú eres…

-Sakura…-soné un poco grosera, cuando me di cuenta ya caminábamos juntos

-Un gusto—dijo sonriente

-Claro—no soy buena conversando

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-Si…solo una cosa

-lo que quieras

-¿Dónde está la oficina?

Kaana me dirigió hasta la oficina y espero hasta que yo terminara de tomar indicaciones, luego decidió irse, la señora Taki me dio un croquis de la escuela y me dio la llavecita de mi casillero, todavía era temprano, decidí aventurarme a buscar mi casillero hasta que lo encontré. "Este es un mal día", cerré el casillero, y al hacerlo me tope con una bella pero hermosa chica… su piel era completamente blanca, su cabello era largo- un poco ondulado - color negro opaco, utilizaba un listón morado como diadema, sus ojos tan lindos color violeta.

-Se te callo esto—me dijo, su voz era similar a la de un cantante-… tu horario—no me quitaba los ojos de encima y eso me puso nerviosa

-G...gracias—dije casi audible

-`Por nada—dio la media vuelta-…bienvenida

Observe mi horario, tocaba filosofía, me encamine al salón, espere al profesor en la puerta, cuando firmo mi justificante me sentó con una chica pelirroja

-mucho gusto yo soy Rika Saorii—saludo muy sonriente

-OK yo… me llamo Sakura Kinomoto—le respondí, esa joven era discreta creo que comenzó a agradarme, el resto de la clase nos la pasamos en silencio, estaba a punto de salir del salón y ella me detuvo.

-Sakura ¿qué clase tienes?

-Creo que deporte-¡no! porque mi papá me hizo tomar esta clase, mi torpeza me delata.

-Yo también ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-De acuerdo

Nos encaminamos juntas, me presente ante todo el grupo, cosa que no hice en filosofía, iban a jugar voleibol, no me quejaba sabia jugar un poco, por lo que me coloque hasta atrás. Las del equipo contrario se dieron cuenta de que casi no les servía de mucha ayuda, por lo que me tiraban el balón a mí y cuando lo esquive le pegaron a un chico.

-Este…-trate de decir

-No me dolió—me dijo el chico era de cabellos grises—eres la chica nueva ¿no?

-si…Sakura—dije mi nombre sabiendo que lo iba a preguntar

-mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki

-si claro…me tengo que ir

-¿vienes de Tokio?

-si

-Bueno te dejo ir—note como una joven de trencitas se mantenía atenta a "nuestro intento de conversación"

Paso otra clase, Rika me invito a almorzar con ella y sus amigos, varios rostros conocidos como: Kaana, Takashi, Chiharu-la chica de transitas- y otros dos llamados Cony y Lino, intente buscar a la chica linda que me encontré en mi casillero ¡bingo!, se encontraba junto a una ventana sentada con tres jóvenes, dos chicos uno de cabello azul rey, y el otro de cabello negro-quienes tenían casi las mismas características que ella- aaa… y otra joven de cabellos negros peinaba dos colitas.

-¿Quiénes serán?—me pregunte en voz alta

-aaa…ellos son los Li—respondió Chiharu—soy muy populares

-hijos del agente Fay Li—intervino Rika

-la de colitas es Meiling Li, el chico peli azul es…Demeth Li su pareja, Tomoyo y Kellan son los otros, ellos son los Cinco chicos lindos—dijo Chiharu

-¿Cinco? Yo veo cuatro

-y llego el otro, es el único solterito—se le escapo un suspiro al verlo—Shaoran Li

Era un joven, muy apuesto más que nada caminaba con una sonrisa hacia sus "hermanos", su piel era blanca, su cabello era color chocolate y sus ojos…no se los alcance a ver bien porque Takashi me interrumpió.

Después del descanso tenia algebra con Chiharu Kaana ya hacia un poco más de medio día, y aun tenia frio, entre, sentí lo brusco del aire acondicionado, había un asiento enfrente vacio junto a Shaoran quien tomo una actitud muy rara, me sentía cohibida ya que toda la clase estuvo como estatua y creo que ya estaba alucinando porque me miraba de reojo…

¡Puaj! Al terminar la clase salió como una bala, me hizo sentir mal por eso, ¿que le había hecho yo? ¿Acaso me despreciaba? ¿Me odiaba? Creo que fue muy grosero.

-wow ¿que le hiciste a Li eee?—me pregunto Kaana— ¿acaso le enterraste el lápiz?

-eso quisiera saber—dije cabizbaja

-no te frustres siempre ha sido raro

-lo intentare

Mi día iba fatal, a no ser por…

-¡Sakura!—me grito alguien pero no vi por donde era—Aquí

-Yui… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte sorprendida

-esteee…bueno Fuyitaka me pidió que pasara por ti

-eso es… asombroso—nada mejor que Yui para mejorar mi día

-pensé que te molestarías

-no, para nada, eh tenido un mal día—me queje

-¿enserio?

-si, horrible, repulsivo, menstruoso o como le quieras llamar

-¡uy! Entonces sí que ha sido malo… ¿nos vamos?

-claro pero… ¿nos vamos a ir caminando? ¿Donde está tu vehículo?

-Por allá…-señalo directamente a una motocicleta negra, ciertamente no me imaginaba en una de esas— ¿tienes miedo?

-no claro que no—ya veía mi angustia, Yui soltó una carcajada

-bueno ya vámonos—Yui muy lindo tomo mi mochila, me di cuenta de que era como 20cm mas alto que yo junto a él cualquiera se sentiría como una mini personita, varios se nos quedaron mirando claro por el fortachón de mi amigo

-toma póntelo—me dio un casco negro—súbete, mi motocicleta no muerde

-claro—subí con miedo, y me sujete con firmeza de mi amigo

-¿lista?

-creo…-volvió a reírse

Me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, baje con prisa torpemente contenta al fin de tocar tierra

-ya me voy Sakura, mañana te veo

-claro—me despedí-¿oye?

-¿si?

-este…¿donde vas a la escuela?

-voy a la reserva, esta donde vivo

-¿no crees que me puedan cambiar?

-no lo creo… veraz solo aceptan a los que están dentro de la región, no acepta "extranjeros"

-oh ya veo y no hay forma de que te cambien, es que…bueno creo que me odian, me gustaría tener un amigo ahí

-aaa, eso

-si eso

-bueno si quieres podrías…

-¿Podría…?

-trabajar conmigo en la librería de mi familia…así no te sientes sola

-mmm…

-pasaría por ti diario y pues, pasaríamos el tiempo juntos

-de acuerdo—me convenció, Yui es muy amable, pasar el tiempo con él me haría bien—mañana mismo empiezo

-…¿tan sola te sientes?

-bueno Nadeshiko llega tarde como mi papá, ya eh estado sola pero aquí lo siento mas

-jajá, Ok entonces nos vemos mañana

-adiós— subió a su moto entusiasmado y se marcho…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, otro capítulo poco a poco lo interesante ira saliendo paciencia por favor.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 3

Esa noche no pude dormir, esos ojos suyos…logre distinguir su color carmesí que me atormentaban todo el tiempo, creo que me miraba con ansias o tal vez era producto de mi imaginación, eso me hacia estremecer.

-Buenos días Sakura—Nadeshiko se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación— ¿te desperté?

-No claro que no

-De acuerdo, Ori me llamo por la mañana, dijo que Yui te convenció de trabajar con ella

-Si, bueno…no quisiera pasar tanto tiempo sola

-En eso tienes razón pero… nada olvídalo

-OK—se quedo un minuto pensando y más tarde se retiro

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude, mi papá me presiono al desayunar con su tonto sonido de chocar la punta del pie contra el suelo- si me indigesto será por su culpa-

¡Tanto drama para nada! Llegue muy temprano a la escuela, sin más remedio me dirigí a una mesa que se encontraba al costado de la cafetería, me senté en ese lugar y me dispuse a leer un libro, cuando me di cuenta ya casi todos habían entrado a clases. El tonto Shaoran Li acaparaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, hasta eso…el me trata mal y yo cediéndole un lugar en mi cabeza, no se lo merece.

El hecho de pensar en el me puso de malas y creo que por eso no puse mucha atención, me sentí observada, aun mas cuando mire por la ventanilla del salón y no vi a nadie- raro- cuando termino la clase de historia me dispuse a arreglar de una vez por todas el problema de Shaoran Li antes de que me volviera loca.

Justo después de cambiar de hora me tope con la chica hermana suya-Tomoyo- me sonrió ampliamente y eso me molesto aun mas, ¿Qué acaso no podía ser así de educado como ella? ¡Arg!

-Te vez molesta… ¿te sucede algo?—pregunto Rika—no es necesario que me respondas

-Es…por mi papá

En el descanso lo busque con la mirada y ahí estaba tan tranquilo como si nada

-Sakura ¿Quién era el chico con el que ayer te fuiste?—pregunto Chiharu-¿acaso era tu novio?

-No, no, es mi amigo chofer o algo así

-Oh ya veo

-Se llama Yui—me vi obligada a decirle su nombre parecía interesada

Mire de nuevo en la dirección de su mesa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron…y sus ojos ahora eran Ámbar, eso…eso no puede ser yo se los vi rojos, tal vez usa pupilentes, si eso ah de ser, no se escaparía después del descanso era algebra así que…

No sé qué paso, se suponía que tenía que estar-suspire profundamente-mala suerte se había saltado la clase. Menos mal que me mantenía ocupada con Yui, que como dijo fue por mí a la hora de la salida.

-¿Sakura estas bien?—pregunto

-Si, si ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo tan mal?

-Te noto preocupada

-Solo son problemas insignificantes—levante la vista y lo vi recargado en su auto negro-¿Nos vamos?—le pregunte a Yui al ver que Shaoran también me miraba, esta vez no discutí tanto y me subí lo más rápido que pude.

¡Cielos! Yui vivía en una zona muy bonita, casi no había muchas casas, hasta que llegamos a la librería.

-Es un lindo lugar—admití

-si

-Yui ya llegast…-oh, oh su hermana Rachel estaba ahí

-Hola—salude

-Olvide que la traerías—ups se había enojado, me frunció el ceño—creo que tendré que soportarla

-Compórtate hermanita—le dijo Yui

-…-se volvió a meter por la puerta de donde había salido

-Discúlpala, nadie aguanta su mal genio

-Ok—Rachel me recordaba a Shaoran Li, con la única diferencia de que ella me dijo su problema "no me soporta" ¡¿Qué era lo que tenía? ¿Por qué todos me odian?

-Entra—lo bueno de todo esto era YUI

-¿No tendrás problema con _esto _con tu hermana?—pregunte

-no, _esto_ me gusta, eres una buena compañía—respondió alegre

-Yui… ¿Cuántos años tienes?—tenia realmente curiosidad

-17, no soy tan viejo

-Bueno…veras ayer una compañera te vio y…

-No soy experto en chicas

-Oh ya veo disculpa

-Descuida agradezco tu oferta

-De acuerdo

Yui y yo nos la pasamos conversando todo el tiempo incluso cuando trataba de hacer la tarea, en la cual él me ayudo la mayoría de las veces.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente en la escuela Shaoran no entro a clase de Algebra pero si lo encontré en el descanso, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Te notas seria—comento Yui mientras limpiaba el mostrador de la librería

-Sigo teniendo problemas—conteste sin ánimo alguno

-¿pasa algo?

-Una persona, quiero saber cuál es su problema conmigo

-no creo que haya alguno, yo te adoro y no creo que a nadie no le agrades

-Tú hermana, y esa persona me evita y me molesta no saber por que

-¡Uy! Entonces creo que es grave, pero no te desgastes pensando en eso—ya casi era hora de irme, Nadeshiko siempre pasaba por mi

¡Oh cielos! Estoy enloqueciendo, me sentía nuevamente observada pero todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie más que Yui.

-Te veo mañana—me despedí de el

-Adiós—me hizo un ademan con su mano, ya una vez en el auto Nadeshiko no paraba de hablar por teléfono eso era incomodo.

-¡HOLA! ¿Linda como te fue?—me pregunto una vez colgó –te vez cansada

-mmm...si lo estoy fue un día muy duro—y esa fue toda nuestra conversación

Una vez pasados los días mi relación con Shaoran empeoro, seguía escondiéndose de mí, falto a clases como una semana, no sé hasta cuando va acabar esto, ni cuándo va a llegar el día en el que me arte y decida volarle la cabeza, es tan patético, que se deje de jueguitos…


	4. Chapter 4

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.4

Era un día como cualquiera, ya me estaba adaptando, este pasado fin de semana, Kaana, Rika y Chiharu me llevaron de excursión a un prado muy cerca de la escuela, valió la pena fue genial…pero no duro mucho mu felicidad, se termino cuando tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Sakura te vez cansada—comento Takashi

-no es nada—dije con una sonrisa fingida

-Si fue por el viaje que hicimos prepárate—hablo Kaana

-¿Por qué?—pregunte curiosa

-Sera por la próxima visita que haremos al risco…Salvatore—me informo Rika antes de que dieran el toque; me cruce con Meiling quien me miraba feo, eso me hizo estremecer.

Toda la clase de lengua me la pase distraída sumida en mis pensamientos…

Dato 1: Creo que a dos de los Li no les gusto.

Dato 2: ¿Por qué el cambio de color en los ojos de Shaoran Li?

Dato 3: Aun no había tal dato…(tal vez no sean humanos)

Gimnasia paso rápido, que bien, porque estuve todo el tiempo en la banca y eso me dio más tiempo de pensar, me dedique a leer un libro pero pronto lo deje por que el protagonista se llamaba Sioban y eso me hizo recordar a Shaoran Li; ya era hora del descanso como siempre lo busque con la mirada y como de costumbre trato de huir por la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

Decepcionada me senté a comer, esperaría a que regresara y se alejara de sus "hermanos" lo cual por alguna razón pensé que no iba a pasar.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?—me pregunto Takashi

-… ¿Dijiste algo?—pregunte distraída

-¿Qué si tienes planes para esta noche?

-mmm… ¿esta noche?

-si, esta noche

-aaa, bueno es que…esta noche…tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Cosas?

-si, cosas

-si es por tu amigo el grandulón, hablare con el

-no, no es eso, tengo algo que hacer

-¿puedo preguntar qué?

-mmm…pues ya te dije cosas, importantes

-¿Qué tal mañana?

-mejor yo te aviso

El no volvió a aparecer, así que era hora de enfrentarlo…para ello ya tenía un plan en mente, la primera parte consistía en saltarme como él la clase de algebra

-Creo que la comida no me hizo digestión, Chiharu iré a la enfermería

-Si—respondió ella—le diré al profesor

-¿te acompaño?—pregunto Kaana

-NO—casi grite—yo puedo—agregue con voz amable

La segunda parte era ir directo hacia donde se había ido Shaoran; Salí por la puerta trasera como él lo hizo, lo vi ahí parado como estatua de espalda-pero aun así no se le quitaba lo lindo-

Lo último en mi plan era dirigirle unas palabras amables cabe mencionar que eso sería lo más difícil. Sin más ni menos me dirigí a él con valor, tenía un torbellino de reclamos y preguntas dentro de mí…

-¿Qué te sucede?—pregunte con brusquedad pero me recordé a mi misma que sería amable

-¿De qué hablas?—se volteo hacia mí y al ver su bella imagen casi me desmayo

-¿Qué te eh hecho es lo que quiero saber?—no se puede ser amable con él en esos momentos me di cuenta

-Yo no quiero esto…-dijo indiferente—es por tu bien—lo dijo casi audible

-No lo entiendo—creo que me estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas

-Por favor vete—dijo firmemente

-No hasta que me contestes

-¿Por qué me sigues? A eso se le llama acoso

-Yo…

-Vete

-Primero responde

En esos momentos se acerco y me tomo de los hombros con brusquedad, me miro a los ojos parecía sufrir, trate de no mirarlo pero es que era tan…

-Vete—volvió a decir, no pude evitar quejarme, me sujetaba con fuerza. Tomoyo llego y lo aparto de mí tomando de la cara

-Tranquilo—le dijo con voz apacible, después me miro a mí

-Sakura podrías dejarme con el por favor—me dijo sonriente

-Claro—dijo con un hilo de voz

Wow eso fue raro, me hubiera gustado haber obtenido una respuesta, lo único que obtuve fue dolor-pobre de mis hombros- más tarde entre a la siguiente clase, lo más raro de todo esto era ¿Cómo había llegado Tomoyo tan rápido antes de que mi persona desapareciera? ¿No se suponía que estaba en clase?

Eso me rondo toda la clase en la cabeza, una y otra vez sin obtener una respuesta lógica. Al salir iba cruzando por el estacionamiento, esta vez Yui quedaba hasta el otro extremo, cuando nuevamente vi a Shaoran recargado en su auto, trate de evitarlo pero de repente apareció frente a mí.

-Estee, yo lo siento—me dijo

-No lo sientas solo no me hables

-Simplemente te estoy ofreciendo una disculpa

-No la quiero

-se que fui grosero pero...

-¿Qué?

-Es por tu seguridad

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas entonces?

-Tú no sabes nada—grito y otra vez era grosero así que no discutí y tome mi camino en marcha otra vez pero él lo impidió tomándome por el brazo.

-no, no te vayas…-susurro

-…-esta vez me dejo sorprendida

-Sakura ¿estas bien?—llego Yui y Shaoran me soltó, el miraba a mi amigo furioso y otra vez llego Tomoyo a salvar el día

-Tranquilo Shaoran—creo que me estaba perdiendo de algo porque ella y mi amigo se miraron extrañados; Yui me pidió que nos fuéramos, llegamos a la librería y Yui parecía Incomodo.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunte

-Nada solo…

-¿Qué?

-Odio a esos Li—me miro parecía enojado—estas bien ¿verdad?

-No, de hecho solo era una charla amigable

-Si se notaba—dijo sarcástico

-De todas formas… gracias

Nos pusimos a trabajar, acomodamos unas repisas nuevas que habían llegado entre muchas otras cosas, Nadeshiko llego y Yui se despidió de mí con un "cuídate"…

Al llegar a la casa, Fuyitaka había preparado algo de comer y con todo gusto acepte-esos problemas me provocaban hambre-. Revise mi correo ya que en lo que llevaba de estancia en Hunshu, no había siquiera encendido la computadora -mas que solo dos veces-, mi madre como siempre me escribió un texto de dos hojas, parecía preocupada por tanto tiempo en el que no le había contestado…

_**Si mamá, yo también te extraño…relájate por favor que me pones nerviosa con tanto texto. Cuídate**_

_**Sakura**_

Revise también mi celular que por alguna extraña razón lo había dejado en casa, tenía dos llamadas perdidas, que raro nadie me llama o eso creí… volvió a sonar esta vez conteste.

-Sakura…-hablo la voz de tras del teléfono por un momento me asuste sonaba muy…-soy Yui

-Me asustaste—le dije por un momento creí que era un psicópata

-Solo llamaba para avisarte que mañana no voy a ir por ti, tengo que acompañar a mi mamá a Tokio

-Oh ya veo

-disfruta tu "día sin Yui"

-Ok adiós—colgué ¿que se suponía que haría sin el mañana?...


	5. Chapter 5

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.5

Al siguiente día la escuela fue un completo caos y mucho más a la hora de la salida, lamentablemente decidí irme caminando, así que emprendí mi camino hacia casa.

Durante mi trayecto, mi mente seguía dando vueltas y vueltas…

-"Kinomoto"—cielos me estaba volviendo loca creo que escuchaba la angelical voz de Shaoran Li, negué inmediatamente tratando de despejarme

-Estoy bien, Estoy bien…solo es una alucinación—me dije a mi misma y por un momento me convencí de eso, pero solo por un momento.

Oí un ruido ensordecedor que me hizo saltar del susto que me provoco, vi de donde provenía ese ruido y vi a Shaoran Li montado en su auto negro, trate de ignorarlo.

-te llevo a casa—dijo, pero no sonó como una pregunta—se estropearan tus zapatos

-No—lo fulmine con la mirada

-Cuidado con el charco-mire hacia abajo y por poco pisaba un enorme charco de lodo

-¿Quién necesita zapatos?

-Creo que tu—me di cuenta de que seguía mi paso

-Mejor vete de aquí

-Solo trato de ser amable

-…-no sabía que responder en esos momentos ya estaba furiosa—ahora si quiere ser amable—dije en susurro

-Vamos, no seas grosera

-Pisa tu acelerador y largo de aquí, no te necesito—comencé a caminar más rápido

-Bueno entonces te hare compañía

-Un perro es mejor compañía

-Que mal que no me pueda convertir en uno

-Si es así odiaría a los perros

-De acuerdo—dijo con una sonrisa muy cínica en su rostro-¿Y tu amigo?—no le respondí no tenia por que hacerlo—Vamos responde parezco loco hablando solo—no respondí-¿Por qué no respondes?

-Tú ni siquiera respondes las que yo te hago

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-La misma de siempre

-Mmm…no te odio, solo que…-estaba a punto de decirlo cuando sonó su celular, al parecer era Tomoyo porque menciono su nombre—Lo siento Kinomoto me tengo que ir, te veo luego—y avanzo en su auto hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Llegue a mi casa y me sentía sola, más que antes como hueca, vacía o algo así, el teléfono de la casa sonó y tuve que contestar

-¿Si?

-Sakura—era Nadeshiko—llame hace una hora pero nadie me contesto me tenias preocupada

-Lo siento es que me vine caminando

-Oh, ya veo siento molestarte sabiendo que estas cansada

-No hay problema ¿que necesitas?

-¿Podrías ir al centro a recoger un paquete?

-Claro, solo dame la dirección

-Te lo envió tu mamá, toma un taxi y te llevara directo, no quiero que te pierdas

-Está bien—dije—te veo luego

Estaba cansada pero todo eso por no quedarme en casa; eran apenas la seis cuando llegue, me dieron el paquete era algo grande pero no muy pesado, fui a explorar por ahí un poco, pase a comprar algunos materiales que necesitaba para la escuela, me tarde mucho porque estaba oscureciendo cuando decidí irme a la parada de taxis.

Pase por una calle un tanto oscura y solitaria, escuchaba voces de tras de mí, comencé a acelerar el paso y ahora solo escuchaba susurros ¡Uf! Menos mal, al dar vuelta a la derecha, choque con alguien, yo había cerrado mis ojos por dos fracciones de segundo y esa persona me tomo por los hombros, "un pervertido" pensé, en mi defensa patee con mi rodilla una de sus piernas pero pareció haberle hecho mucho daño.

-¡Ya sé que no soy de tu agrado pero no me pegue!—esa voz era de Shaoran Li

-Te lo mereces—lo rodee y seguí caminando, me había causado un terrible susto

-¿Qué haces por aquí?—me venía pisando los talones

-Vine por algo—ya no quería sonar tan grosera, por un lado agradece que fuera él y no un vago o algo por el estilo

-Oh ya veo-fue su único comentario, parecía ya no seguirme ya no lo notaba tras de mí; después de caminar tres cuadras -suspire profundo- ya no sabía ni por donde iba y me asuste un poco, no veía por ningún lado la parada de taxis.

-¿Buscas algo?—de repente pregunto Shaoran, e hizo que se callera mi caja que llevaba en los brazos—lo siento—comenzó a ayudarme a recoger algunas cosas que se habían salido del paquete

-Gracias—me limite a decir— ¿no tienes algo que hacer? O ¿a otra persona a quien seguir? Me siento acosada

-No—dijo tranquilo con una leve sonrisa en la que casi me pierdo-¿Buscas algo?—volvió a preguntar

-se me perdió el sitio de taxis—admití con torpeza, el disimulo su sonrisa burlona

-¿Se te perdió? O ¿tu te le perdiste?—pregunto con gracia

-"si se me cayo de la bolsa"—dije sarcástica-¿me ayudarías a buscarla?

-No—me molestaba, en serio que era molesto, suspire profundo otra vez—Prefiero llevarte yo mismo a tu casa

-…no

-El sitio que se te perdió está bastante lejos caminaste en sentido contrario

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?—pregunte molesta

-Nunca lo preguntaste

-Me provocas dolor de cabeza ¿lo sabes?

-Eso es lo divertido—me sonrió nuevamente

Todo el camino íbamos silenciosamente, únicamente me limitaba diciéndole por donde irse lo bueno era que me fije muy bien en la trayectoria del taxi, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Shaoran tú me debes una respuesta

-No lo recuerdo

-me dejaste con la duda, no quiero morir sabiendo que no me respondiste

-Buen puto pero se acabo tu tiempo—no me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos a mi casa—te veo mañana Kinomoto

-si…-dije con desgane

Al salir del auto me sonrió de nuevo yo disimule un poco mi sonrojo y pronto el desapareció, subí a mi habitación un poco cansada, revise el paquete aun que ya no estaba tan bien cerrado no hubo necesidad de buscar unas tijeras.

La mayoría de los objetos que tenia eran fotografías, parecía que la caja no tenia fin, también encontré un álbum, mi madre se había vuelto a casar con un amante a los deportes extremos, se separo de mi papá por que él era aburrido y ella aún tenia en su corazón 18 años en vez de 30.

A la mañana siguiente en la clase de historia la profesora nos anuncio de la salida al risco y todo eso nos dio los permisos obviamente quería que nuestros padres dieran su autorización por cualquier incidente. Las excursiones me entusiasmaban mucho, eso no había cambiado desde que iba en la primaria. Durante el descanso nadie paraba de hablar acerca de la excursión; tal parecía que toda la escuela iría, Takashi y Kaana se pusieron a planear el día de la excursión.

-Sakura ¿vas a ir?—pregunto Chiharu

-Creo que si…-respondí jugueteando con mi comida

Durante el almuerzo todos mis amigos no paraban de hablar sobre la excreción y tampoco paraban las misteriosas miradas que Shaoran Li me lanzaba…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo…espero que les este gustando esta historia porque yo estoy súper emocionada, aunque casi no tenga comentarios -agradezco mucho su apoyo de **samyanime97**y **KkKobato0o****-** estamos satisfechas con lo que hacemos; y digo satisfechas por que mi queridísima compañera Haddock Aground quien también está contribuyendo con esta historia; bien espero que les guste.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.6

Ya era hora, casi no pude dormir de la emoción, Nadeshiko me fue a dejar temprano a la escuela, los autobuses ya estaban ahí y como fui casi la primera en llegar decidí abordar de una vez subir y tomar uno de los asientos de enfrente. Más tarde fueron abordando poco a poco mas y mas alumnos, al principio comenzaron a hacer demasiado ruido trate de ignorarlos pero fue un esfuerzo nulo.

Vi subir a la familia Li, Shaoran me ignoro por completo "que fastidioso" pensé… ¡Arg! Rika se sentó conmigo, todo el bendito viaje no paraba de hablar sobre lo entusiasmada y cosas triviales, no veía la hora de llegar, y fui la primera en bajar, y por fin me alegraba de tocar tierra juro que todo mi cuerpo estaba entumido. Espere a Rika, lo cual fue cansado por que fue la última, cuando Shaoran bajo me dirigió una rápida mirada, la cual ahora me toco ignorar, Meiling bajo tomada de la mano de Demeth quien reía burlonamente por alguna extraña razón

-Cállate—le dijo Shaoran molesto

Más tarde bajo Tomoyo quien como siempre me sonreía gentilmente

-Bonito—dijo Tomoyo

-¡Listo!—por fin bajo Rika—Creí que ya te habías ido

-No—dije

-Bien vámonos

Caminamos juntas hasta donde todos ya estaban reunidos, yo iba hasta el último y Shaoran hasta en frente; los profesores nos dijeron que tratáramos de tomar nota de todo lo que pudiéramos –Rika llevaba una cámara fotográfica- y que no nos separáramos, tardamos un buen rato ahí, aproveche ese tiempo para pelearme con mis agujetas y revisar que en mi mochila llevara todo lo necesario

Libreta

Lapicero

Agua

Etc. Etc.

Al levantarme ya no vi a nadie ¡YA SE HABIAN IDO TODOS! Oh, oh ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? No había rastro alguno, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero decidí irme hacia la derecha, tarde o temprano tenía que toparme con ellos, camine lento como de costumbre lento lento; me encontré con un lindo lugar al parecer un barranco, me asome y estaba algo profundo, no había nadie ahí. Era un lugar tan apacible, permanecí asomada en cuclillas –podía percibir el fresco aire que salía de su interior-.

Cuando por fin decidí levantarme me resbale con un pequeño trozo de tierra mojada, solo caí como unos dos metros y un cachito mas, ya que había un pedazo de roca salida y quede ahí sentada ¡Genial! Y esto se sumaría a "los peores días de Sakura" resignada decidí quedarme ahí, aunque pensé en gritar pero no había gente por ahí; por esa razón esperaría pacientemente tarareando una canción.

-¿Hola?—dije al oír movimiento ahí arriba, obviamente no comenzaría a gritar despavoridamente como en la películas eso no era lo mío, lo más probable era que no me habían oído así que me asome hacia abajo para ver que tan trágica seria mi caída cuando me desesperara y decidiera lanzarme.

-¿Sakura?—alce la vista, por primera vez me dio gusto verlo, pude percibir el alivio de sus ojos al verme

-¿Bien vas a ayudarme?—pregunte impaciente levantándome de mi cómodo lugar

-Toma mi mano—me dijo extendiéndola

-¿Qué otra opción me queda?—el parecía más alterado que yo, una vez arriba me senté en el suelo, y él me imito

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, G…racias—dije algo apenada al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi-¿Cómo sabias…?

-Ummm… solo no te vi atrás

-No lo explica todo… ¿tan al pendiente estas de mi?

-Mejor apresurémonos con los demás—dijo levantándose de un salto

-NO HASTA QUE LO EXPLIQUES TODO—dije alzando demasiado la voz

-Vamos—dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Pero no la tome, le seguí el paso torpemente, el caminaba muy rápido.

Llegamos a donde todos estaban, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia.

-¿Sakura dónde estabas?—pregunto Rika preocupada

-Larga historia—me limite a responder—tu me debes una explicación—me dirigi a Shaoran

-te salve la vida no te debo nada—más tarde se dio la vuelta y se reunió con sus "hermanos".

Lo único que le dije a Rika fue que me perdí y que por "casualidad" me encontré a Shaoran "comprando agua". No dejaría de insistir hasta que me dijera la verdad.

-Shaoran—dije cuando otra vez paso a mi lado-¿Y bien, me vas a decir lo que sucedió?

-Solo agradécemelo y eso es suficiente—dijo molesto sin mirarme—

-Gracias… pero necesito saber…

-¡Solo agradece! Y por favor no lo menciones

-Yo…

-¡¿De acuerdo?—se volteo a verme y se veía aun molesto

-No lo hare, solo quiero saber por qué miento por ti—cuando dije esto subió furioso al autobús ¡Grrr! A veces era lindo pero otras, sumamente insoportable, estaba que sacaba chispas por la rabia, así que no me quede atrás y lo seguí

-Si tan solo pudiera entenderte—dije

-Tú no entiendes nada—gruño

-solo me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-¿Ahora a que viene eso?

-¿Por qué tratas de alejarme? No solo a mí sino a los demás pero ¿Por qué? Quisiera comprenderte

-No lo hagas simplemente aléjate, puedo lastimarte

-No lo creo solo eres evasivo, pero no eres malo

-…Aléjate

-¡Sakura!—me llamo Rika y no tuve más remedio que bajar del autobús.

Durante el regreso mi mente daba vueltas como siempre, todo lo malo que me pasaba, siempre era solucionado por una persona, que por alguna razón siempre estaba ahí para mí pero la pregunta de siempre era…¿Cómo lo hacía? No me había dado cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado, esta vez fui la ultima en bajar, mi chofer no estaba y eso que había prometido ir a recogerme. Me quede ahí afuera esperándolo pero nada, mis compañeros se iban poco a poco e iba oscureciendo mucho más rápido, pensé en irme caminando otra vez pero estaba muy oscuro y me dio un poco de miedo.

-Sakura te llevo a casa—apareció de pronto Shaoran

-Esteee…no esperare a Yui—dije de inmediato

-Entonces esperare aquí hasta que el llegue, no quisiera que te pasara nada

-…-Yui se estaba tardando mucho y pronto comencé a cansarme, Shaoran permanecía detrás de mi recargado en una barda tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Vamos—me tomo por la cintura y me guio a su auto, dude un poco al subir pero ya era noche tal vez se le había olvidado venir.

Manejaba demasiado rápido, me dio miedo, pero llegue rápido y a salvo a mi casa…

-Gracias—dije demasiado cortante, ya que fue lo único que mis labios me dejaron pronuncias ya que su linda mirada me despistaba.

Entre a mi casa y vi a Nadeshiko a mi padre, a Ori y su hija reunidos en la sala pero ningún rastro de Yui

-Ya llegue—dije tratando de atraer su atención

-¿Y Yui?—pregunto mi padre

-No lo se me canse de esperarlo—respondí

-Oh pero ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Nadeshiko

Tocaron la puerta y casualmente era Yui muy campante sonriendo a todos

-Lo siento me quede dormido—justifico sobándose la cabeza

-Bien no importa vi que a Sakura la trajeron en auto—dijo Nadeshiko

-¿Así y quien?—me pregunto el

-S…Shaoran Li—dije temerosa

-¿Ese?—pregunto furioso…


	7. Chapter 7

Tal vez sea muy difícil que pueda actualizar muy rápido, pero hare el intento de hacerlo, la escuela no es fácil pero bueno tratare de darle un espacia a esto (si encuentran algún defecto háganmelo saber Xfa). Disfruten este capitulo.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.7

El siguiente día siguiente no vi a Shaoran por ningún lado lo cual me dio un poco más de libertad, ya que siempre me cohibía con sus constantes miradas, Yui estaba un poco molesto por lo del día anterior; por lo que me abandono en la librería yéndose con uno de sus amigos. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo me quede sola, y mis contantes alucinaciones de que alguien me observaba comenzaron a desbordarse pero solo por unos momento; aproveche para acomodar y limpiar los libros que había llegado esta semana, me tropecé y al intentar agarrarme de un estante se cayeron casi todos los libros y doble trabajo para mi, así que comencé a ordenarlos alfabéticamente. Encontré un libro sin título y en su portada tenía un dibujo raro (*la insignia de las cartas Clow*), parecía anticuado, por simple curiosidad comencé a hojearlo, algo comenzó a atraer mi atención…

"_La tribu tiene leyendas y una de ellas, la más importante es la que asegura la realidad de los Kyuubi, quienes son aquellos que pueden dejar su cuerpo para cuidar a su aldea desde lo lejos sin ponerlo en peligro. Un día el jefe de la tribu hacia su rutina para vigilar, dejando su cuerpo en el lugar sagrado; su enemigo Toku lo siguió y apuñalo evitando que Ephraim Hyuuga pudiera volver a su cuerpo, vagando por sus tierras se encontró con un lobo el cual lo dejo habitar dentro de el, volvió a su aldea en forma de animal, y al ver que Toku se hacía pasar por él, no pudo contener su rabia y odio hacia él; tales sentimientos no pudieron ser aguantados por el animal, dejando que Ephraim tomara nuevamente su forma humana…desde ese entonces los Kyuubi pueden tomar la forma de sus ancestros los lobos, pero aun mas cuando los Mitenshu aparecen…"_

Que historia tan mas extraña lo que me llamo la atención fue el apellido Hyuuga, tal vez son solo simples leyendas viejas, antecedentes importantes de la región o tal vez simples mitos, al revisar más de su contenido encontré una parte donde describían a los "Mitenshu" lo cual no dude en leer porque tenía cierta curiosidad…

"_Existen hermosos demonios de piel blanca y fría como la nieve que pueden tomar forma humana, no solo para no ser descubiertos sino para también poder cazar a sus presas más fácilmente; ¿pero qué es lo que mantiene vivas a estas criaturas? La respuesta es simple…la sangre humana…"_

Que miedo, olvido mencionar que estas cosas me causan escalofríos lo raro de todo esto que al leer esta parte la persona que se me vino a la mente fue…Shaoran Li, tal vez ya estoy demasiado obsesionada con él.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?—llego de repente Yui asustándome

-Nada—dije escondiendo rápidamente el libro— ¿Son tus amigos?

-Es Touya y Suoh—dijo señalando a un chico castaño y el otro era de cabellos azules claros.

-Hola—salude

-Con que tú eres Sakura, Yui nos menciono algo de ti—hablo Suoh

Más tarde Nadeshiko paso como siempre por mí, me había llevado a mi casa de infraganti el libro de Yui, me pareció interesante aunque tal vez no pueda conciliar el sueño, la espina de la duda sobre lo que era Shaoran me estaba naciendo.

En la escuela, vi entrar a Shaoran por la puerta de la cafetería sonriéndome, mientras yo estaba eligiendo mi comida.

-Oye Sakura Shaoran Li te mira—dejo Chiharu

-¿si?—pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

-Te sigue mirando

-Solo no lo mires—le dije, al dar la vuelta y buscarlo con sus hermanos me di cuenta de que se había sentado en una mesa aparte y me pidió que me sentara con él.

-Siéntate conmigo—me dijo

-¿Ahora qué quieres?—pregunte tratando de sonar lo más amable posible

-Supongo que este has de tener teorías

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que soy

-Aaa…tengo dos pero son muy tontas

-Te escucho

-Bueno la primera es… es poco imaginativa pero supuse que eres algo así como un extraterrestre hermoso que se perdió de su planeta y no sebe como regresar y vino a dominar este mundo—rio complacido mientras yo permanecía jugando con mi comida

-Esa estuvo buena…pero no se acerca nada, ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

-Me agrade causarte gracia, pero creo que con esta si te mueres

-Vamos quiero escucharte

-Bien, justamente se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo un libro en casa de Yui, donde dice que su tribu desciende de los lobos…

-¿Qué decía el libro?

-hablaba sobre…Vampiros—me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros, no podía verle la cara pero si sus nudillos tensos

-¿Y…te acordaste de mi?

-Tal vez sea porque, siempre mantengo mi mente ocupada contigo…-sentí como se ponía tenso—lo sabia es una suposición estúpida, pero no estoy convencida del todo, no hago mucho caso a esas historias, y me di cuenta de que no importa…

-¿No importa?

-No, no me importa lo que seas

-¿No te importa que sea un monstruo?

-No, porque no lo eres—callo un momento—te hice enojar, no debí decírtelo

-No lo hiciste simplemente me preocupa ese "no me importa"

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿Importa?

-No, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace bastante tiempo

-Ya veo—por alguna inexplicable razón estaba feliz tal vez porque por primera vez era sincero conmigo-

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Ni yo misma lo se

-No deberías de confiar demasiado en mí

-Bueno, Bueno ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-De acuerdo

-¿Es cierto que se convierten en murciélagos?

-No…es un mito

-¿Duermen en ataúdes?

-Mito

-¿Te quemas con el sol?

-Mito

-¿Qué clase de vampiro eres?

-Del único en mi especie—respondió sonriente—Somos diferentes a muchos de nuestra especie, a diferencia de ellos nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales

Pasamos todo el tiempo platicando, cuando me di cuenta no había nadie más en la cafetería y ya faltaba poco para terminar con las clases. Ese día no me tocaba ir al trabajo, ni Yui vendría por mi seguía enojado, y yo aun no podía asimilar lo que Shaoran me había dicho…

-¿En qué piensas?—me pregunto Shaoran

-Esto es de locos

-Bien ahora te puedes explicar porque siempre eh estado ahí para ti

-un poco…-confesé sonrojada al ver que otra vez no me quitaba la vista de encima

- Me encanta como te ruborizas—dijo sonriente

-Evita los cumplidos…soy rara siempre lo eh sabido, pero no me explico porque tengo tanta suerte

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu…-dije en susurro

Me había creado en mi cabeza todo un cuento de hadas muy extraño, y que tener a Shaoran en mi vida lo complicaba mas, yo me sentía como la bestia y el era la Bella que cosas ¿no?... tan de pronto ya sabía toda su verdad y cabe mencionar que todo esto me fascinaba, y pronto caí a la cuenta de que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él…


	8. Chapter 8

El bendito proyecto de Historia acapara mi tiempo, me preguntan por qué la pareja de Tomoyo no es Eriol, bueno…solo esperen y ya verán pronto les daré la respuesta.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 8

Yui se la pasaba evitándome y eso era muy extraño, supongo que es por su tonto caprichito, ¿pero yo tengo la culpa? NO claro que no yo no soy culpable de nada. Y mi relación con Shaoran Li se volvía cada vez mejor, no tenía a Yui pero lo tenía a él, por lo pronto apenas dimos juntos el primer paso. Bueno el rápidamente se apresuro a dar el segundo y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía ¿cómo lo iban a tomar?, ¿cómo les iba a parecer? Me estaba volviendo loca.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Hola…-me saludo de improviso asustándome un poco ¿Cuándo dejaría de aparecer de la nada?—Lo siento te asuste_

_-No…bueno un poco—dije encarándolo, sus lindos y deslumbrantes ojos me hipnotizaban_

_-Escuche que saldrías de Hunshu—comento jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello_

_-Oh, si iré a visitar a mi madre, es por el baile de primavera, no me gusta_

_-mmm… ¿me harías un favor?—pregunto algo pensativo-¿Me aceptarías un invitación a mi casa?_

_-Esteee…_

_-Paso el domingo por ti a las 4—dijo por ultimo y se esfumo como siempre de la cafetería, ni siquiera me dejo responderle bien._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Aun no sabía lo que iba a usar y eso me alteraba, juro que casi me da un tic nervioso, Salí a dar una vuelta por el jardín pero no me ayudo mucho, pronto decidí leer un libro pero tampoco funciono, cada minuto que pasaba se me hizo eterno. El timbre me hizo saltar, baje lo más rápido que pude que casi me caigo de las escaleras, lo vi ahí parado frente a la puerta tan deslumbrante como siempre…

-Hola—me saludo aproximándose a mi rostro para depositar en beso en mi frente, pude percibir su aliento helado que me hacia estremecer y a la vez me ponía la piel de gallina, trate de controlar mis impulsos de adolescente que me harían perder la cordura— ¿nos vamos?

-Si—respondí, el viaje fue callado, habíamos salido a los limites de Hunshu y nos adentrábamos hacia un pequeño camino que era rodeado por un sinfín de arboles. Cuando al fin llegamos, vi un marco enorme que decía 李家"familia Li" al entrar por el enorme portón que escondía su casa, mis ojos se llenaron de asombro, antes de llegar a la puerta principal había un enorme jardín y un invernadero mas al fondo, su casa eran tan hermosa como el…

-¿Te gusta?—me pregunto

-Es bonita—admití, me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta entrar a su casa, para ser vampiros acaparaba demasiada luz con los inmensos vitrales que tenían como ventanas.

-Ya llegaron—salió de repente un mujer muy linda, de ojos color café-dorado, abrazada de un hombre rubio

-Sakura ella es…Chii—me explico Shaoran—y Fay

-un gusto Sakura—me saludo sonriente, yo solo asentí, aun estaba nerviosa, y Fay solo me sonrió gentilmente, era tan lindo

-Te enseñare el resto de la casa—subimos por unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y ahí nos encontramos con Tomoyo y Kellan, quienes descansaban en una habitación.

-Sakura por fin podre presentarme formalmente, soy Tomoyo—me tomo de las manos, no pude evitar estremecerme a su contacto frio—el es Kellan —el apuesto joven de cabellos negros simplemente asintió, en realidad el me daba un poco de miedo.

Hasta el final le pedí a Shaoran que me mostrara su habitación, era como se suponía que me la imaginaba, sus paredes eran de un tono verde azulado , hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención, tenia repisas y repisas con muchos CD, me observo un poco extrañado.

-Y… ¿qué te parece?

-Me gusta, eres un loco fanático de la música—sonrió satisfecho

-Vamos te mostrare algo—me jalo con delicadeza, nuevamente bajamos por las escaleras y salimos a los jardines trasero, yo supongo. Donde encontramos a sus otros dos hermanos. Meiling y Demeth, ellos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa de jardín, donde ella leía un libro y él se encontraba únicamente haciéndole compañía.

-Bueno…ellos son Meiling y Demeth—me dijo Shaoran, cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, Demeth se acerco y me saludo, mientras Meiling simplemente me ignoraba—no la tomes en cuenta—me susurro al oído.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño invernadero

-Este es otro pasatiempo además de la música—dijo

-Son muy bonitas—dije fascinada, tenía muchas flores y plantas de distintos colores y tamaños, pude reconocer el abedul, la acacia, la adelfa; entre muchas otras

-Mira esta—me dijo, era una flor muy bonita de color azul

-Es bellísima

-Si, pero es muy venenosa, prácticamente letal…

-…Como tu…-susurre

-…te mostrare algo mas—dijo ignorando mi comentario, pude notar como de entre tantas plantas había apenas una que comenzaba a brotar de la tierra.

-¿Esa es nueva?-pregunte curiosa

-aaa…si

-¿Y qué es?

-Es un cerezo—respondió mirándome

-¿Un cerezo?

-Si, lo plante…recientemente cuando te conocí, por esa razón trato de darle un cuidado adecuado a…—no pude evitar sonrojarme demasiado—…mi "Sakura"

Después de un largo día en su casa, fue a dejarme a la mía, mi papá y Nadeshiko aun no regresaban del trabajo, así que Shaoran se quedo a hacerme compañía.

-¿Qué te parecieron?—me pregunto, recargado en su auto mientras yo me posaba frente a el

-Bueno…Meiling me odia de eso ya me di cuenta, uno de tus hermanos me da miedo y Tomoyo…

-Tomoyo es rara… espero que no te allá asustado

-No, claro que no, en cierto modo es agradable, prácticamente ella me dio la bienvenida de todos ustedes

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal inicio de clases, pero es que…olías demasiado bien; te habría hablado pero si lo hacía en ese mismo instante no se qué hubiera pasado, tú fuiste la que me indujo a deseas en ese instante de mi vida deseara la sangre humana

-Lo siento

-Pero al principio admito que sentí odio por ti y me di cuenta de algo "¿Quién eras tú para hacerme desistir de lo que ya había logrado?", eh sabido mantenerte viva y a mi lado, aunque cabe decir que eres un imán para los problemas—rio un poco—pero eso no fue lo que más me gusto de ti, sino que por alguna razón eres inmune a mis poderes…

-¿Poderes?

-Si, sabes, atreves de los ojos de una persona, puedo ver las intenciones de las personas, por así decirlo lo que piensan, sus mayores y ambiciosos deseos—me explico mirándome profundamente—y atreves de sus manos puedo ver que tan capaces son de hacerlas—tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las observo durante un buen rato—pero contigo no sucede lo mismo.

¿Acaso no había otra cosa que no pudiera hacer? Era tan perfecto…pero pronto llego mi padre y Shaoran tuvo que irse. Mi papá venia del pueblo de Yui, y me comento que lo había visto vagando por ahí con sus amigos, eso hizo que me molestara… ahora él era el que me desesperara


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capítulo más, espero que les guste…disfrútenlo.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.9

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a casa de Yui mi papá no se había negado a darme un permiso inmediato, era un poco tarde para visitas, pero si no lo hacía ahora y lo obligaba a darme una explicación la próxima vez que lo viera le volaría la cabeza.

-¡Yui!—le grite una vez lo vi-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

-¿Sakura, que haces aquí?—pregunto algo sorprendido

-¿Por qué vistes así?—le pregunte al verlo, demasiado desabrigado-¿Qué paso con tu cabello? ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? ¿Y por qué traes un tatuaje?

-Olvídalo, solo vete—dijo molesto, mientras otro de sus amigos a los cuales no conocía se acerco

-¿Tu novia Yui? No debería estar aquí—dijo el chico

-Es problema es entre el y yo—me atreví a contestarle, el enseguida me miro con rabia

-Sakura, será mejor que te vayas—dijo Touya

-¿Por qué lo haría? necesito hablar con Yui

-Dile a tu noviecita que será mejor que se valla aquí nadie la quiere—insistió el chico

-Calma Beck—le ordeno un joven de ojos marrón, pero aun así no le tenía miedo

-¡Tonto lobo, ya lo sé todo!—le grite

-Sakura solo lo empeoras—me dijo Yui haciéndome retroceder

-¡Beck!—grito nuevamente el joven de ojos marrón

-Ella me está retando Kelldan— pude adivinar que era una persona arrogante e impulsiva, así que decidí no enfrentarlo más por lo que pedí a Yui que habláramos en otra parte lo cual molesto aun mas a Beck quien en un instante se convirtió en un lobo color gris, y bueno Yui, el también, a diferencia de que su pelaje era color arena y comenzaron a pelearse…

-Ustedes, encárguense de Sakura—ordeno Kelldan quien más tarde se perdió en el bosque en busca de Yui y Beck.

-Se que eres imprudente—dijo un chico con gafas de cabello azul—meterte con lobos es lo más peligroso que puedes hacer.

-Vamos con Kokoro—propuso Touya

-Pero Eriol esta chica corre con vampiros—hablo Suoh

-Entonces te diré que somos más veloces que ellos—comento el chico que identifique con el nombre de Eriol.

-Dense prisa mocosos—dijo Touya fastidiado, parecía ser el mayor de todos, bueno también Kelldan.

Nos dirigimos a una pequeño cafetería donde al entrar vi a una chica de cabello largo y profundamente negro.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal, donde está Kelldan?—pregunto aun sin voltearse

-Fue a arbitrar una pelea-respondió Suoh

-¿Quién es ella?—pregunto mirándome de arriba a bajo

-Sakura, amiga de Yui—respondió Eriol

-Oh, ya veo—dijo sonriéndome

Ya estaba oscureciendo, me estaba desesperando –tenía miedo de manejar sola por la noche- y fue cuando Yui apareció con sus amigos

-Vamos afuera—me dijo de inmediato cuando llego, me condujo a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que no hubiera mas interrupciones.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?—me pregunto muy brusco

-Bueno, en tu librería… tienen muchos libros—respondí

Me platico todo lo que le ocurrió, fue poco después de la última vez que nos vimos en un ataque desenfrenado de furia, descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, aun seguía molesta, ni siquiera se digno en avisarme, la respuesta inmediata fue NO.

-Oye, ahora tú y Li…

-Sí, también lo descubrí en ese libro

-No me refería a eso, sino que ahora están juntos ¿no?

-Algo así, pero ya me tengo que ir

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, puedo irme sola—me despedí de él y subí al auto de mi padre, durante el camino, todo iba de maravilla, valieron la pena esas prácticas de verano que mi madre me hacia tomar cada año. Un terrible estruendo me asusto, mas tarde unos nudillos tocaron la ventana del copiloto, me lleve un buen susto al ver que era Shaoran.

-¿Por que fuiste con ellos?—me pregunto algo preocupado y a la vez molesto, una vez cuando estuvo adentro

-Estaba preocupada por el—me justifique

-¡¿Y sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti? Vi lo que pensaba Beck, quería…

-¿Dijiste que viste?

-Si, permanecía cerca y Tomoyo me previno de lo que sucedería—lo mire incrédula no sabía de lo que me hablaba—Puede presidir del futuro…pero ese no es el punto, el quería asesinarte

-No lo hizo

-Pero pudo hacerlo, estaba a punto de pasar sus fronteras para ir por ti

-Estaba bien, Yui estaba ahí

-La próxima vez no te dejare ir, te arrastrare si es necesario…Sakura acaso no sabes cuánto te amo, que sería capaz de morir si me lo pides—Había dicho ¿_te amo_?, casi me estampo con un árbol al oír sus dulces palabras.

-Sakura, ¿sucede algo?—me pregunto preocupado, cuan vio que frene de imprevisto

-Nada—dije sonrojada—Bueno, es que tú…dijiste…

-¿fue lo que dije?—pregunto sonriendo -¿acaso no te gusta que diga eso?

-Si, pero no…no es un hecho—dije disimulando mi ruborizacion

-Para mi si lo es…y desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Es necesario que te lo diga para que te des cuenta?—me miro pero trate de huir de su profunda y hermosa mirada—de acuerdo ¿ya quedo aclarado?—yo asentí en silencio y no tardo mucho en que Shaoran se riera de mi reacción.

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo vi desaparecer de entre los árboles. Cuando entre a casa vi que Nadeshiko ya había llegado y por su expresión pude percibir que nos había visto.

-Ya llegaste, creí que tardarías mas, ¿Yui te trajo?—pregunto mi padre

-Mmm...No, regrese sola—respondí, agradezco en verdad que Nadeshiko no hubiera dicho nada.

Subí a mi habitación, llena de cansancio me dispuse a dormir, había sido un día repleto de inmensas emociones, unas buenas y otras no tanto y acabe por convencerme que con todo esto de que Yui era un licántropo mi vida estaba repleta de seres míticos que hasta hace unos meses yo creía que no existían…


	10. Chapter 10

Creo que este Capitulo esta interesante a mi parecer… no sé como lo consideren ustedes, espero que les guste.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 10

Al día siguiente desperté muy tarde, por tal motivo no había asistido a la escuela ese día, la semana anterior había sido muy cansada, baje a toda velocidad, casi caigo como de costumbre por las escaleras.

-Hola Sakura—me saludo Nadeshiko-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si…lo siento es que…

-No te preocupes, te notaba muy cansada por eso no te desperté

-Gracias

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, ahora me sirvo el desayuno—comí con toda tranquilidad, eran las 12 de la tarde, sí que me había despertado tarde.

Ayude a Nadeshiko con las labores de casa -era su día de descanso-, mas tarde subí a mi habitación y revise mi corro ¡10 mensajes de mi madre!, los leí cuidadosamente, el último decía:

_Sakura_

_¿Por qué no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes?, espero que los contestes pronto; sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía._

_Te quiero_

_Mamá_

Conociéndola si la creo capaz así que le respondí:

_Descuida, estoy bien solo que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela; no hagas ninguna locura por favor. Te extraño._

_Sakura _

Si le digo de Shaoran se pondría como una loca maniática, mejor lo dejo así; apague el ordenador, me dispuse a leer un libro, pero pronto me aburrí. Acompañe a Nadeshiko al centro comercial, donde se podría decir que pasamos un día Madrastra e Hija, era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella. Llegamos a casa y le ayude a preparar la comida, no faltaba mucho para que mi papá llegara; una vez llego, comimos y subí a darme un baño para refrescarme, después de decir buenas noches a todos cuando entre a mi habitación, me lleve un buen susto al ver a Shaoran acostado en mi cama…

-¿Cuando dejaras de aparecer de la nada? Y creí que estabas molesto—reclame

-Es mi naturaleza…y no, no estoy molesto desde ayer ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Porque…tenia cosas que hacer—mentí

-Bueno…-respondió, permanecimos un largo tiempo en silencio y eso me incomodo un poco, decidí sentarme a su lado y tan de pronto el ya tomaba mi mano, eso me hizo enrojecer demasiado, su contacto me hacia estremecer; no sé cómo le hice pero pude retener mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Note como poco a poco se iba acercando a mi rostro, sentía su respiración sobre la mía y de repente yo posaba sus labios fríos sobre los míos; comenzaba a sentir que el corazón se aceleraba cada vez más a tal punto de quererse salir de mi pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto algo preocupado

-…Si—respondí sonrojada

-Bien, creo que es hora de que duermas

-¿Ya te vas?—pregunte de inmediato

-No, ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-…no, yo solo preguntaba

-Me quedare, solo si prometes que no te dará un infarto—asentí en silencio…

A la mañana siguiente, el ya no estaba conmigo tal vez se fue enseguida cuando yo me dormí, mi papá me llevo a la escuela, no vi a Shaoran por ningún lado, lo cual me desespero. Saliendo de la escuela pensaba reincorporarme al trabajo, la librería ya había sido remodelada, vi a Yui como de costumbre en su motocicleta, sonrió ampliamente al verme.

-Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunte

-Se supone que te llevo al trabajo—respondió sarcástico

-Ya veo—dije con voz apagada, iba a tomarme del brazo, cuando Shaoran apareció y aparto la mano de Yui, después comenzaron a mirarse con rabia y comenzaron a discutir, me aleje un poco por que comenzaron a llamar la atención.

-Nos permites Li tiene que trabajar—dijo Yui molesto

-Desde que desapareciste yo me encargo de eso—le respondió el, comencé a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamiento, ese día había sido muy nevado, por lo que resbale y caí casi a media calle, un auto se acercaba a cierta velocidad en mi dirección, estaba a punto de morir aplastada a no ser por Yui y Shaoran quienes me salvaron de mi trágica muerte.

-¿Qué intentas hacer mugre perro?—dijo molesto Shaoran

-Para tu información la SALVE—le respondió Yui, nuevamente me encontraba prisionera de su tonta discusión.

-YA cállense—les grite desesperada—dejen de pelear, no iré a trabajar ni me iré a casa contigo Shaoran, si quieren mátense pero yo me voy

Tome un taxi para llegar a casa, al llegar vi que Shaoran estaba en la entrada esperándome.

-¿Y bien?—pregunte indiferente metiendo la llave por la cerradura

-Lo siento—se disculpo pero aun así no parecía tan arrepentido

-¿No se golpearon?

-No, no soy un animal como el

-No me gusta verlos pelear, ni tampoco que se lleven tan mal…

-Lo siento—se volvió a disculpar

-Son tan infantiles, pareciera que se pelean por un dulce sin tomarme en cuenta

-Bien, hare lo que me pidas… lo que sea, pero por favor perdóname—suspire profundamente (*Kawai^-^*)

-De acuerdo…ven a cenar esta noche conmigo y mi familia, es tu turno de conocerlos—dije

-Ya los conozco—dijo rápidamente—además mi dieta me lo prohíbe

-Solo trata de fingir un poco…solo un poco, ese es tu castigo… te espero a las 7—dije por ultimo y me metí rápidamente a mi casa, era mi turno de obligarlo.

Nadeshiko llego temprano a casa y se dio cuenta de que preparaba la comida, muy inusual de mí.

-¿Acaso tendremos visitas?—pregunto extrañada

-Bueno…se podría decir que si—respondí

-Oh y ¿de quién se trata?

-De… de…

-¿Tu novio?

-Esteee…algo así— respondí apenada

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Es…Shaoran Li

-¿Hijo del agente Fay?—oh tantas preguntas me ponían nerviosa así que asentí.

-Bien si quieres yo preparo la cena, tu sube y ponte algo lindo—me sugirió sonriente, parecía entusiasmada

Al subir me lleve un buen susto _otra vez_ al verlo ahí _otra vez _

-Hola—me saludo

-Deja de hacer eso—le dije

-De acuerdo

-…pensé que te habías ido

-Sí, pero aquí estoy de nuevo

-Oye, ¿Me das unos minutos de humana?

-Claro…-enseguida salió por la ventana

Me di un baño rápido, me vestí en tiempo record, con unos pantalones d mezclilla negros, no sabía que blusa ponerme, pero como el negro combina con todo, me puse una color mostaza de rayas horizontales de manga larga. No quede muy convencida pero ya no me daba tiempo de volverme a cambiar, seque ni cabello y lo adorne con un discreto broche blanco, me puse rápidamente mis tenis y baje las escaleras al oír sonar el timbre.

-Yo abro—deje y tan de repente ya estaba ahí ¿Cómo podía disimular tan bien?

-Hola otra vez—me saludo, me observaba de arriba abajo mientras una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro—Valió la pena tu minuto de humana—susurro a mi oído, no pude evitar sonrojarme—Buenas tardes—saludo y me di cuenta de que Nadeshiko nos miraba.

-Aaa…él es… se me olvido lo que iba a decir—me ruborice mucho mas

-Soy Shaoran Li mucho gusto—dijo amablemente tendiendo la mano a Nadeshiko

-¿Hace mucho frio?—pregunto ella—estas muy helado


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que les guste esta Capitulo, ooo y también como les pareció? Bueno X**-Bella Li** no escribió este capítulo si no yop... **Haddock Aground**, por que como ya lo había mencionado somos dos autoras, aunque bueno mi contribución es muy poca, esto es por hacerle un favor, ya que ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar y se preocupa por las lectoras de Luna escarlata…

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap.11

Durante la cena, mi padre no paraba de hacer preguntas, y Shaoran como si nada comiendo tan tranquilo me pregunto ¿Acaso no le dolerá el estomago?

-¿Qué tal están tus padre? Últimamente no eh visto a Fay—comento Nadeshiko

-Bueno, eso es porque últimamente ha tenido demasiado trabajo que a veces no le da tiempo de pasar a la estación—respondió cortésmente—bueno aprovechando que sale esta conversación, el cumpleaños de mi padre se acerca y nos gustaría que Sakura asistiera—casi me ahogo con la comida al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Nadeshiko

-…S-si—conteste de inmediato levantándome de mi lugar para lavar mi plato en la cocina, casi se me cae un plato

-Lo siento—se disculpo Shaoran

-Ya terminaron con el interrogatorio, se creen agentes de FBI bueno técnicamente Nadeshiko es policía—comente

-Hablaba enserio con lo del cumpleaños

-¿Y cuántos se supone que cumple?

-mmm…305 años o algo así como los 33

-¿En serio? se ve muy joven

-Si iras ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, a Nadeshiko creo que le gustaste, pero no estoy segura de mi papá

-Le agrado, lo se

Tarde o temprano tuvo que irse y yo subí a dormir, mañana me esperaría otro día en la escuela…

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran me recogió para ir a la escuela, esta vez traía compañía: Tomoyo, me daba gusto verla

-Buenos días—salude a los dos

-Sakura…Tomoyo, ella será tu…

-Como un guardaespaldas—lo interrumpió Tomoyo

-¿Niñera?

-Si tu lo vez así…—dijo Shaoran—tengo que salir con Demeth y Meiling…y bueno no quisiera que otra vez corrieras en busca de ese perr… Yui Yui

-No me haría nada—hable

-Sakura, los lobos suelen perder el control contra su voluntad, y creo que Shaoran no quiere que salgas herida—Intervino Tomoyo

-Te dije que no habría segunda vez—rugió Shaoran apretando el volante

-Descuida Sakura será divertido—me sonrió Tomoyo y de pronto me dio miedo

Una vez en la escuela note que Tomoyo estaba un poco tensa, muy raro de ella y no pude evitar preguntarle que sucedía

-Nada simplemente acabo de confirmar una cosa—supongo que relacionada con su poder o algo así.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que ella había confirmado una suposición, Shaoran se portaba un poco distante, tanto que me dijo volver al trabajo con Yui. Cuando estaba en su casa discutía mucho con Fay la mayoría del tiempo, pero no me decía nada al respecto.

-Ven conmigo—me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a una habitación en la parte baja de su gran mansión

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—hacia una pregunta tras otro ya que el no contestaba ninguna de las que hacia

-Necesito buscar algo, puedes ver los libros que quieras—dijo mientras se perdía por los pasillos repletos de libros, hubo uno que tenia por nombre "memorias de una geisha" lo hojee un poco pero no me pareció interesante, vi otro y otro y otro más hasta que encontré uno de mi agrado, el cual tenía hojas en blanco, pronto encontré otro igual y con un poco mas de hojas, lo guarde en mi mochila para después leerlo.

-Vámonos—me indico Shaoran—te llevo a clases—ese día entrabamos un poco más tarde debido a una reunión de profesores.

-Bien—dije – ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

-Si—respondió indiferente

Una vez llegando al instituto se desvió hacia un lugar un tanto apartado

-Es por allá—le dije

-Ya lo sé pero tengo que hablar contigo

-OK

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo verdad?—yo asentí algo preocupada, esto no parecía estar bien-¿y que busco lo mejor para ti a pesar de todo?—rozo sus labios delicadamente contra los míos; quede petrificada por el contacto, pero pronto el desapareció…

-¿Qué significa esto?—me pregunte a mi misma

Espere un poco pero no regreso así que me dirigí a clases, al finalizar con estas una vez estando sola en mi casa -ese día no trabajaba con Yui- bien notaba algo raro en mi cuarto pero no pude descubrir que, di miles de vueltas por toda la habitación, la curiosidad me consumía ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Cuando decidí acostarme un poco para descansar en mi almohada había una pequeña nota la abrí y la leí…

_Sakura:_

_Perdona se que esta no es una despedida digna de ti, pero lo siento no volveré creo que estarás mejor sin mí porque temía decirte "Ya no te amo" cuando me despedí sin que tu lo supieras esta mañana, no hay perdón para mí por no haberte dicho antes que ya no sentía lo mismo, simplemente creo que duro poco el gusto de tenerte a mi lado. Simplemente te prometo no entrometerme más en tu vida, continua como siempre y has de cuanta como si nunca hubiera existido…_

_Shaoran_

Cuando termine d leer la carta ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. No supe que hacer, en ocasiones no soy responsable de mis impulsos, Salí de casa y me adentre al bosque; comencé a percibir el gotear de los inmensos arboles y supe que estaba lloviendo, caí unas cuantas veces hasta llegar inconscientemente a la casa de los Li que yacía sin movimiento alguno en su interior…

Parecía gato mojado vi que todo estaba deshabitado, subí a la habitación de Shaoran, todo permanecía igual como en esta mañana, vi sus CDs, su librero, todo estaba en el mismo sitio, de pronto me solté a llorar de nuevo, ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera dejado?

-TAL VEZ SE DIO CUENTA DE EL BICHO RARO QUE SOY—susurre entre llanto—NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA EL.

En un ataque desenfrenado de furia tire la repisa de sus discos, en fin ya no regresarían, que mas podría hacer yo, sería mejor enterrar su recuerdo…

No sé porque pero todavía guardaba esperanzas de encontrar a alguien incluso Meiling, el último lugar al que fui fue al jardín, y vi la linda flor venenosa algo marchita, como mi corazón ¿Qué esperanzas tenia de volver a enamorarme? Simple, ninguna. Porque el se llevo todo consigo, todo lo que me partencia.

Decidí llevarla a mi casa para cuidar de ella, pero cerca de la maceta me encontré con otra nota… (*ya se les hizo costumbre a los Li ¿no?*)

_No quisiera que nos guardaras rencor, solo me basta decir que te considere de la familia y que a pesar de esto no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero esto ayudara a que mi conciencia permanezca tranquila._

"_No hagas nada que ponga en peligro tu vida" no lo hagas por mi ni por Shaoran simplemente piensa en tu familia._

_Tú amiga Tomoyo_

De que importaba ahora si no lo tenía conmigo, pero tenía razón, me mantendría viva, para no causarle una desgracia a mi papá, a mi mamá y a Nadeshiko. Comenzó a llover más fuerte, tome la flor conmigo y Salí nuevamente hacia el bosque, oh oh, la lluvia había borrado el rastro y ahora me encontraba desorientada, camine sin dirección alguna pero me perdí mas, ya estaba oscureciendo, resbale con algo que me hizo caer pero ya no me quería levantar, ya no tenía fuerzas…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!…ya estoy de vuelta, espero que le haya gustado como Haddock Aground narro esta vez la historia, a mi me pareció estupendo no se a ustedes pero es hora de despedirnos de ella porque yo continuare con lo demás. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Disfrútenlo

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 12

-Pobre—oí a Nadeshiko—solo espero que se esté bien

-¿Estas segura que la familia Li se fue de Hunshu?—preguntaba mi padre algo sorprendido

-Si, al parecer tuvo otra propuesta de trabajo

-Pero ¿por qué la encontraron tirada por ahí en el bosque?

-No lo sé tendríamos que esperar a que ella nos explique

Esperaba despertar de ese mal sueño, y ver que nada de eso había pasado, que al abrir los ojos todo estuviera como antes…

Al despertar nadie dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, simplemente no quería tocar el tema por nada del mundo. Mi padre lo intento pero como pude evadí la conversación, me alegra saber que pronto entendió mi mensaje. La flor que había traído conmigo ya estaba en un recipiente digno de su belleza; Nadeshiko ya le había rociado agua.

A la mañana siguiente no asistí a clases la mayoría del tiempo me la pase encerrada en mi habitación, llorando lo más silencioso posible hasta que mis lagrimas se acabaron, Nadeshiko se había quedado conmigo pero pedí que sería mejor que fuera al trabajo si no quería tener problemas. Pasado del medo día recibí una visita inesperada…

-¿Yui?—pregunte sorprendida al verlo en la puerta, pero el solo me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto— ¡Cielos te vez horrenda!

-Gracia ese el tipo de cosas que me gusta oír

-Bueno ayer Kelldan me dijo que te encontró por ahí mientras hacia su rondín

-…que chismoso…—susurre

-Pensé que tal vez necesitabas un amigo—dijo encogiendo sus hombros

-Gracias—dije casi audible

-Tal vez quieras ir a la librería

-Esteee, bueno creo que no es momento

-¿Es por _él_?—no respondí—pues no deberías estar así por ese…maldito chupasangre no tuvo la decencia de decírtelo de frente…simplemente creo que no te merece

-Creo que aun así no es buen momento, porque no me siento del todo bien

-Eso me molesta ¿Sabes? Te encuentras aquí encerrada en tu casa por culpa de aquel…

-Yui…-trate de tranquilizarlo

-Cuando vuelva a verlo veras como le ira, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad…

-Yui…

-¡Sakura! Yo jamás te haría algo así y sin embargo lo preferiste a _él_ y al _amigo_ lo hiciste a un lado…

-Yui…

-¡¿QUÉ?—grito furioso

-Si quiero ir a la librería contigo

-…jeje de acuerdo

Tal vez eso me ayudaría a despejarme y olvidarme de lo sucedido… aunque sería como pedirle al sol que no salga otra vez, o al fuego que deje de arder es algo complicado.

-Esto te ayudara—me dijo sonriente

-Eso espero

-Vamos Sakura quita esa cara de anciana

-No tengo otra

-Me haces reír

-Me alegra divertirte

-…me haces feliz—dijo de repente

-Tú también a mí

Cuando llegamos a la librería me encontré con Rachel quien como siempre me miraba con cierto odio, limpiamos y acomodamos unos nuevos ejemplares que habían llegado, nuevamente encontré aquel libro…

-¿Esta todo en orden?—pregunto Yui asustándome

-Si, solo que…-miraba fijamente aquel libro—a no ser por este libro creería que todo es mentira

-aaa…eso, si quieres puedes quedártelo, no quisiera que creyeras que soy una farsa, date cuenta de que SOY REAL—dijo acercándose demasiado a mí, me sonroje un poco pero pronto cambie de conversación.

-Hola—entro Eriol a la librería

-Gusto en verte Sakura—entro Beck sonriente, yo solo asentí

-Es hora de irnos—dijo Eriol

-Bueno…-Yui me miro de reojo

-¿Sakura quieres acompañarnos?—me pregunto Eriol

-¡Claro que quiere!-respondió Yui

Salimos de la librería, yo iba hasta el final a lado de Yui

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte algo confundida

-Bueno…me gustaría dejarlo como una sorpresa

-Vamos al prado de las fronteras—dijo Eriol, en seguida Yui lo fulmino con la mirada—Lo siento

-¿Fronteras?—pregunte

-Si, este territorio se dividió hace mucho tiempo entre Ephraim Hyuuga y Fay Li, pero ahora que se fueron, nos podemos extender mas—explico Yui

Al parecer ya me habían mencionado algo

-¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Yui

-¿Acaso no te sabes otra pregunta?

-Es solo que me preocupas, no me gusta verte así

-Descuida, me haces feliz, si tan solo pudieras darme otro Yui te lo agradecería—el rio de inmediato, mas tarde vi que Kelldan y Kokoro—le tengo que dar las gracias a Kellan

Caminamos un largo pero largo camino, hasta llegar a un lindo lugar donde había flores por todos lados

-Que bonito—dije

-Me alegro que te guste—me dijo de repente Kokoro

-¿Y Yui?

-Ellos se dedican a jugar futbol—dijo sonriéndome-¿me ayudas?—señalo una canasta

-Si—respondí

Me sentía tan bien con todos ellos: Yui, Kokoro, Kelldan, Eriol, Suoh, Touya incluso hasta con Beck.

-Veo que te llevas bien con todos—comento ella

-Si a todos te refieres sin Rachel: si—respondí—es algo extraña

-mmm…bueno ella no era así

-No me la imagino de otra manera

-…Fue hasta que _me entrometí_ entre ella y Kelldan—confeso algo triste

-¿Ellos…eran novios?

-Bueno… es que Kelldan se, _emprimo*_ de mi

-¿_emprimo_?

-…ellos se iban a casar…me siento todavía muy mal por eso, ella es mi prima—no dije nada simplemente quede pasmada del asombro…

**Nota de la autora:** *_Eso lo busque en el diccionario y es algo así como un apego involuntario hacia algo o en este caso a alguien_


	13. Chapter 13

Siento el retraso, espero que les guste este capítulo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 13

Después de ese día me quede pensando sobre lo que Kokoro y Yui me dijeron acerca de la _imprimación_.

_FLASH BACK_

_-La imprimación es como el amor a primera vista, al verla sientes una atracción irreal hacia ella…es algo que uno no puede decidir no decide "me gusta esa" o "me emprimare de aquella", sino que es algo involuntario uno nunca sabe cuando sucederá…simplemente pasa y cuando sucede…ya no es la gravedad la que te ata a la tierra sino ella, serias cualquier cosa, darías y harías cualquier cosa por ella—dijo Yui con la mirada perdida_

_-Veo que sabes mucho de eso—comente_

_-Aaa, no es experiencia propia, sino que a los demás ya les sucedió, a Kelldan y a Suoh, oímos lo que piensan acerca de esto_

_-Hooo ya veo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Aunque los meses habían pasado mi vida se volvía miserable, dentro de mi sentía como un colapso, un hueco imposible de llenar, cuando estaba con Yui sentía como si aquel hueco nunca hubiera existido, pero él no lo llenaba del todo, simplemente hacia que lo olvidara. Pero no solo era eso, mi peor tormento regresaba en las noches, nada podía hacer para evitar ese terrible miedo que me invadía al cerrar los ojo…me hacia despertar entre gritos y lagrimas.

-¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Yui

-…Si—dije—pero, invite a una amiga ¿no importa?

-No, siempre y cuando no me acosen

Íbamos al cine, a ver una película sobre extraterrestres que quieren dominar el mundo y cosas así, Rika ya había comprado los boletos. La película inicio donde una pareja de enamorados, con quería tratar con nada que me recordara que yo alguna vez sentí; abandone la sala inmediatamente, para comprar una golosina, cuando regrese ya habían matado a medio mundo, Rika estaba un poco asustada mientras Yui trataba de animarla, me sentí feliz por ellos podrían ser buenos amigos.

-Sakura te perdiste la mejor parte—susurro Yui

-Lo siento, tuve que ir por algo—me justifique; el resto de la película estuvo sangrienta y…muy sangrienta, llegue a sentir dolor en mi estomago, pero a Rika se le noto mas, ya que salió corriendo hacia el baño, no tuvimos más remedio que seguirla.

-Que asqueroso—dije

-Bueno deberíamos haber invitado a alguien con buen estomago—rio Yui

-Creo que si

-Esteee… Sakura

-¿Qué pasa, tu también te sientes mal?

-No es eso, sino que…últimamente hemos estado juntos ¿no?

-Si…creo que no me había dado cuenta de eso—dije sarcástica-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Yo…te gusto ¿no es así?

-mmm-¿Cómo se supone que respondería eso?—pues…creo que…si, pero…

-Es por _ese_ ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo Yui

-Aun estando lejos sigue molestando

-Solo…olvídalo Yui

-¿Por qué tú no lo has olvidado?—Fue lo último que dijo y pronto se fue

Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. Pronto salió Rika del baño un poco pálida.

-¿Te sientes mucho mejor?

-Si…l—respondió—no creerás lo gracioso, ya me dio hambre

-Entonces vamos a comer algo—sugerí

-¿Y tu amigo?

-Se tuvo que ir

Caminamos un buen rato, buscando algo de comer

-¡Oigan!—alguien nos grito, esa voz se me hizo conocida, la pude recordar desde aquella vez que vine a recoger un paquete, era una de los tantos susurros que escuche aquella vez; me detuve por un segundo.

-Sakura vámonos— insistió Rika

-Creo que los conozco

-aaa…No lo creo se ve muy…

Di media vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos _"espera"_ oí una voz en mu cabeza _"no te acerques es peligroso"_

-Me estoy volviendo loca

-¿Disculpa?—pregunto aquel joven

-Nada—dije y comencé a caminar en dirección a Rika

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan tú y tu amiga?—pregunto otro

-No gracias—dije y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible

-Me asustaste—dijo Rika

-Lo siento

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo imprudente—yo asentí, realmente me sentía muy apenada con ella.

Comimos en una cafetería, no tenía mucha hambre por lo cual solo jugué con mi comida sumida en mis pensamientos sobre aquella voz sonora; pareciera un locura pero estaba segura de era la voz de _Shaoran._

Pasaron varios días en los que Yui no me visitaba ni mucho menos me hablaba, le mandaba mensajes de texto, le llamaba y nada; simplemente no me quería contestar y eso me ponía furiosa.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?—pregunto mi padre-¿Peleaste con Yui?

-…Pelear, pelear, no, solo se enojo conmigo por algo que…dije, eso fue todo

-Tal vez está enfermo—comento, ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? Solo es un tonto lobo sentido

-Tal vez…-dije disimulando mi furia

-No lo creo—interfirió Nadeshiko—ayer que fui a visitar a Ori lo vi con sus amigos

"Mugre Yui, a mi me hace a un lado pero si tiene tiempo para sus cachorros"

-Uy, creo que empeoramos las cosas—dijo mi padre notando mi molestia

-Iré a verlo, ¿me prestas tu auto?

Tome camino hasta llegar a la librería, donde para mi desgracia Rachel atendía.

-¿Esta Yui?—pregunte

-No—respondió indiferente

-…Rachel me…—entro Yui mirándome con asombro "Mentirosa" pensé

-Hola—lo salude tímidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto saliendo del local y yo lo seguí

-La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?—pregunte molesta

-No…eh tenido tiempo

-Bien—sería mejor resignarme y dejarlo con sus tontas excusas infantiles. Comencé a caminar hacia el auto, cuando abrí la puerta en la cerro de inmediato-¿Qué rayos…?

-Lo siento—dijo—estoy molesto contigo—me sonrió—o eso se suponía

-¿Por qué?—pregunte de inmediato, no le había hecho nada malo—Acaso tu también…

-No me compares con ese chupasangre—me interrumpió

-Ya te dije Yui olvídalo, si ya no me quieres cerca solo dilo, sé que he sido un estorbo para ti

-No, no quiero que te vayas, eres mi única amiga normal…bueno no tan normal, pero lo eres

-Bien pero dime ¿Por qué?

-…Bueno, yo te quiero, no solo me gustas, sino que te quiero y lo que siento por ti es verdad—pronto comenzó a llover

-aaa…

-Tu, fie tu culpa, por lo que dijiste de la sanguijuela, me molesta que aun lo quieras, mientras yo ¡estoy aquí! ¿Necesito gritarte para que te des cuenta? Tu solo sigues viviendo en la sombra de sus recuerdos

-Yui—dije sorprendida de que dijera todo eso—Solo compréndeme, eres mi mejor amigo y así soy feliz

-Despreocúpate eso ya lo sabia

Se hacía de noche, tome el auto, Yui dejo que me escoltaría, pero no le hice mucho casa, la carretera estaba solitaria y oscura muy espeluznante, no paraba de llover. Había muchos deslaves, pero logre esquivarlos bien. Hubo otro y otro más, todo parecía haber pasado, pero me encontré con otro más grande; que al esquivarlo derrapo la llanta. _"Cuidado"_ escuche la voz nuevamente…


	14. Chapter 14

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 14

Cielos eso si que había sido feo, no recuerdo mucho, entre abrí los ojos y note que no estaba en mi casa, imposible que fuera un sueño.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto Yui asustado

-Sí, ¡Auch!

-¿Te duele?—dijo tocando el costado derecho de mi frente

-No, ¡Auch!

-Me alegra que no te duela—dijo sarcástico

-Llévame a casa

-eee…ya les avise a tus padres

-Bien, ¿y donde están?

-Si fueron…me dijeron algo del seguro del auto o algo así

Llegamos rápido, íbamos en la motocicleta, seguía lloviznando. Pude percibir algo raro en mi casa una vez adentro.

-Creo que mejor regresamos a la librería—dijo Yui un poco raro

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé no me gustaría que te quedaras sola

-Entonces quédate conmigo—me encamine al umbral

-Solo…no entres por favor—me sujeto con brusquedad del brazo

-Me lastimas—me queje-¿Qué pasa contigo Yui? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

-…-se negó a decirme algo

Entre a casa torpemente, el tapete de la entrada se enredo entre mis pies, pero percibí un olor diferente…

-¿Sakura?

-… ¡Aaa! Tomoyo me asustaste—dije sorprendida, dándole un gran abrazo-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? ¿Y Que hace el contigo?—señalo a Yui

-Bueno…esta es mi casa

-No, no me refiero a eso, te vi en un accidente y creí ver que morías, así que vine a brindar ayuda a Fuyitaka y a Nadeshiko

-Un premio de consolación…—hablo Yui

-Podrías calmarlo, me molesta su comentario—me miro Tomoyo molesta

-Yui…por favor—lo regañe

-Lo siento maldita sanguijuela

-Me voy—dijo ella

-¿Ya te vas?—pregunte triste

-Regresare en cuanto calmes al can

-Discúlpame Sakura…ella me cae bien, no se ve tan miserable como el tuyo

-Solo entiende, ella es importante…

-Por ese ¿Verdad?...pero con su llegada cambiaran las cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Las que hemos logrado hasta ahora tú y yo—Yui se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mí, lo evadí caminando hacia la sala. Instantáneamente sonó el teléfono, iba a contestar pero Yui me gano.

-No está…está supervisando un accidente…de su hija…— colgó—piérdete, entrometido

-¿Quién era?—pregunte

-El agente Fay

-…No, era Shaoran—llego de repente Tomoyo—Lamo para asegurarse de que estas muerta

-Pero… ¿no viste cuando Yui me salvo?

-No…y no sé por qué, pero tenemos que irnos—dijo tomando mi mano

-¿A dónde?—pregunte confundida

-¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso?—Yui al fin reacciono

-Tú lo dijiste Yui—respondió Tomoyo

-No te la puedes llevar así como así

-Sakura…tú lo puedes ayudar

-¿En qué? No entiendo nada

-Te lo explicare en el camino

-¡DIJE QUE NO TE LA PUEDES LLEVAR!—grito Yui

-Lo siento pero si no la llevo no podremos hacer nada al respecto—explico Tomoyo

-Volveré Yui—dije por ultimo subiendo al auto de Tomoyo, el cual no había notado cuando entre a casa, ¡Cielos conducía como loca!

-Tomaremos el primer vuelo a Italia

-¿Italia?

-Sí, ahí es donde se encuentra el y _ellos_… es una antigua ciudad de vampiros

-¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

-Lo más cercano a la realiza de los vampiros, nosotros los llamaríamos _Reddokingusu_ que significa "Reyes Rojos" a diferencia de nosotros esos vampiros se caracterizan por sus ojos color carmesí

-Oh ya entiendo… ¿Pero cómo se entero de mi accidente?

-Yo no le dije nada, fue Meiling

-¿Ella se lo dijo?

-Sí, le dije lo que vi y ella le informo a Shaoran, entonces el llamo para cerciorarse y termino creyendo que si estabas muerta

Durante el recorrido del avión, Tomoyo se hacía pasar por dormida, mientras se concentraba para ver la decisión de Shaoran. Ella me explico, que lo más probable era que se sintiera culpable y deseaba igual la muerte, y necesitábamos evitar eso a toda costa.

-Bien ya llegamos, espera aquí—me dijo una vez afuera del aeropuerto, tardo un poco pero regreso con un camaro azul

-¿Tu…lo compraste?—pregunte

-mmm…lo tome prestado

Pensé que pronto todo terminaría pero todavía teníamos que llegar a Volterra.

-Vi las intenciones de Shaoran, pidió ser sacrificado, pero ellos se negaron y le ofrecieron un puesto en su "Reino" pero él se negó…más tarde planeo hacer todo un escándalo mostrándose ante los humanos y matando a unos cuantos para así lograr su enfado, pero se arrepintió…el sería incapaz de herir a alguien

-¿Todo eso por mi culpa?

-No es tu culpa…

Llegamos, pude apreciar la bella arquitectura de la cuidad, pero había una larga fila de autos… no nos permitirían estacionarnos en cualquier lugar, había un policía tratando de controlar la situación, se acerco hacia nosotras, Tomoyo estuvo charlando un poco con él, una sonrisa picara y ya lo tenía dominado.

-Sakura, creo que será mejor que continúes tu…tardare un poco aquí—me dijo

-si… ¿pero a donde voy?

-Solo asegúrate de llegar al castillo grande, cruzando la plaza por ahí—señalo mi punto de partida.

Avance rápido, no quería correr por que si me caía tardaría más en levantarme. Observe que había festival, ya que mucha gente circulaba por la plaza. Llegue a donde Tomoyo me indico, dude en abrir la puerta…parecía un museo, me quede parada ahí unos minutos admirando, pronto reaccione y camine más adelante, me tope con Fay.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto sorprendido

-… ¿Dónde está Shaoran?—pregunte casi sin aliento

-Nosotros también acabamos de llegar…pero no nos ha querido recibir…sube las escaleras es la habitación que esta enseguida a la derecha

-Gracias

Subí corriendo aunque tropecé con el ultimo escalón, no toque la puerta simplemente la abrí de golpe chocando contra el

-Hola…-dije tímidamente—este… yo solo quería decirte que estoy bien y que no tienes porque hacer tonterías por mi culpa, simplemente no quisiera que por un malentendido tu…desaparecieras y…

-Asombroso…Fay tenía razón

-¿Qué dices?

-Hueles exactamente a como recuerdo—dijo abrazándome, tenía ganas de llorar en esos instantes-¿Pasa algo?

-No quiero que veas llorar, ya sé que mi amor hacia ti no es correspondido…simplemente no quería hacerme ilusiones, yo, yo solo vine para que te des cuenta de que todavía existo y créeme que no me importa si ya no quieres volver conmigo—el simplemente me miro con dulzura y beso mi frente, su tacto me hizo estremecer hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tenía cerca que me parecía un sueño.

Pronto bajamos con Fay quien gustoso abrazo a Shaoran de una manera muy…conmovedora, me i cuanta de que también estaba Chii, Meiling Demeth y Kellan con Tomoyo que ya había llegado.

-Bien Shaoran creo que sería buena idea encararlos de una vez—sugirió Fay

-Como siempre, creo que tienes razón—dijo sonriendo

-Saludos, damas y caballeros, ¿Podríamos tener una conversación más apropiada en otro lugar?—apareció una joven castaña de ojos color chocolate

-Bien Nakuru creo que leíste nuestros pensamientos—dijo Fay

-Sakura… ¿por qué no vas a disfrutar del paisaje? ahora salimos—me dijo Shaoran

-Trae a la chica—ordeno ella

-Creo que no—su voz cambio a una muy tajante y helada

-Shaoran aquí no—le dijo Chii

-Tenemos órdenes que obedecer—insistió Nakuru

Caminamos por un largo pasillo que no tenia fin y estaba muy oscuro, Shaoran me guiaba sujetándome de la cintura -estaba muy oscuro- llegamos al final del pasillo topándonos con un muro, ya no veía a Demeth que venía delante de mí, mire con confusión a todos lados.

-Ya puedes bajarla— oí la voz de Demeth

-Bien—respondió Shaoran, el me tomo de las muñecas y me bajo hacia la oscuridad, se me escapo un jadeo cuando los brazos de Demeth me acogieron. Todo estaba oscuro y eso me dio un poco de pánico, rápidamente ya tenía a Shaoran nuevamente a mi lado…

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, en lo personal ya me estaba desesperando por que Shaoran todavía no aparecía ¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansias sus comentarios._


	15. Chapter 15

¡Ya apareció Shaoran! Que emoción…disfruten este capítulo. Porque a mí me encanto

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 15

_FLASH BACK_

_Pronto abrieron una enorme puerta, quede un poco segada por la luz, era demasiado elegante para mi gusto._

_-Esperábamos a uno y ahora son siete… y medo—hablo un hombre cabellos azules y gafas._

_-¿Nos acompañan?—hablo otro de largos cabellos blancos_

_-Un gusto volver a verte Fay—hablo el primero_

_-Lo mismo digo Clow, lo mismo digo de tu Yue— respondió Fay sonriente-¿Y Kerberos?_

_-Está por ahí haciendo de las suyas—respondió al que reconocí con el nombre de Clow_

_-Venimos a retirar una propuesta—dijo Shaoran poniéndose delante de mí a la defensiva_

_-Me alegro, sería una lástima que alguien como tú se nos fuera—dijo Clow_

_-Ya no requiero de sus servicios_

_-¿Es ella la chica de la que me hablaste?—dijo avanzando hacia nosotros_

_-Si—me empujo muy leve haciendo que retrocediera_

_-No temas querido Xiao Lang no le hare nada…por ahora, veo que ella sabe de nuestra existencia, entonces debería…_

_-No, no debería hacer nada por que pronto se unirá a nosotros—intervino Tomoyo…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tan solo recordar eso me hacia estremecer, al salir de ahí volvimos nuevamente a la oscuridad, estaba pasmada, mis pies no respondían.

-Sigue caminando—Susurro Shaoran, sujetándome firmemente de la cintura, casi cargándome…

Cuando desperté íbamos en el auto negó de los Li, iba recargada en Shaoran, el venia tarareando una canción que no reconocí; pero esa canción termino arrullándome. Oí una pequeña discusión entre mi padre y Shaoran pero el cansancio me ganaba.

Desperté al sentir una mano fría sobre mi mejilla.

-…Lo siento te asuste—hablo Shaoran

-Creo que estoy muerta—dije

-No, estas viva

-Lo más seguro es que eh de ser para ti una pesadilla—dijo un poco triste—pero no entiendo que has hacho para estar en el infierno conmigo ¿Cometiste un asesinato en mi ausencia?

-No…es absurdo, si estuviera en el infierno no estaría conmigo… creo que entonces si fue cierto

-Si te refieres a que casi nos matan en Italia, si—dijo riendo

-…Eso de que estuve en Italia es casi increíble, Lo mas que había viajado en Japón fue hasta aquí

-Sera mejor que te duermas antes de que digas mas tonterías

-Dormí mucho…y oí que tu y mi padre discutían

-mmm…Si, pero Fay le explico lo "sucedido" solo fue una pequeña mentirita y dijo que soy u buen chico…aunque primero me prohibió pasar por la puerta de tu casa

-¿Te prohibió la entrada?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me recibiera con flores y que me pusiera un altar?

-No precisamente eso…pero ¿Qué le diré por haber desaparecido por tres días?

-Tomoyo se encargara de eso…pero, yo te debo una disculpa, más que eso miles de disculpas, jamás pensé que mi partida te llegaría a causar tanto daño…creí que sin mi estarías a salvo, pero esto causo un efecto contrario, y lo peor de todo lamento haber puesto tu vida en manos de esos lobos, esas volubles apestosas e impulsivas criatura…créeme que en verdad lo lamento

-…-di un gran suspiro—son cosas que siempre me pasan a mí, y si algún día se me llegara a caer un edificio encima o algo por el estilo, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable ni mucho menos ir corriendo con los _Reddokingusu_ solo por sentirte culpable…

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Piensas que fui a Italia solo porque me sentía culpable?

-…Si

-Pues te equivocas, fui con ellos porque pensé que estabas muerta, porque Yui me lo dijo, pero no debí de creerle a Meiling, debí haber llamado directamente a Tomoyo; nunca te hubiera dejado sabiendo que eres un imán para los problemas

-… ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si…hubiera muerto?

-Simplemente…yo no quiero vivir en un mundo donde Sakura no exista

-No te entiendo

-Soy un buen mentiroso

-Pero…

-…espera a que yo termine, el problema fue que tú me creíste demasiado rápido…fue demasiado fácil que tú me creyeras, a pesar de tantas veces que te jure que te amaba

-Eso es ilógico

-Te daré una prueba de que si es verdad—se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí y eso me puso un poco tensa

-Si lo haces será mucho más difícil cuando yo despierte y tu ya no estés—susurre

-¿Por qué no me crees?—pregunto deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios

-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quieras

-¿Crees que puedas perdonarme alguna vez?

-¿Qué pregunta tanta es esa?

-Limítate a responder por favor

-Lo…lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado ni cambiara Shaoran

-Con eso me basta—sonrió complacido, y poco después puso su boca sobre la mía, no pude evitarlo. Porque mi voluntad se reducía a polvo en cuanto nuestros labios se encontraron. Este beso no era tan cuidadoso como los otros que yo recordaba, y aunque sabía el precio de todo esto al despertar; debía desfrutar la oportunidad que ahora tenía. Mi corazón latía con un ritmo irregular, después de un no tan largo tiempo quede libre.

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte—me miro fijamente

-No me prometas nada

-¿No me crees verdad?—no respondí—no sabes cómo me sentí al alejarme de ti, trataba de sobrevivir cada dio, cada hora que pasaba sin ti, solo era cuestión de tiempo en que me tuvieras bajo tu ventana suplicándote que me dejaras volver a tu lado y estaría dispuesto si me lo pidieras ahora

-Shaoran habla enserio por favor

-Eso es lo que hago…"Mi vida era muy oscura, mi cielo estaba frio y después llegaste tu como una estrella que callo y alumbro todo a su paso; después la estrella desapareció y me dejo cegado con su bella luz, ya no podía ver nada, ni siquiera las demás estrellas que estaban en mi cielo"

-Tus ojos se pueden acostumbrar a la oscuridad

-No pueden

-…algo similar me paso a mi también, mi colapso está lleno contigo a mi lado, pero de alguna forma te sentía cerca de mí, era tu voz…

-¿Mi voz?

-Sí, es muy raro, al principio creí que me estaba volviendo loca, pero te oía…dentro de mi cada que me encontraba en peligro

-Bueno, sé que soy patético…me hubiera gustado oír tu voz, pero yo no hice nada de eso

-…oh—que cosas, yo oía su voz, pero él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo, lo más probable es que fuera mi propia conciencia la que estaba haciendo eso. Confió en Shaoran pero no en mí…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que…tú me amas

-..Con todo mi ser

-Mi padre me castigara…

-Nadeshiko te apoya

En esos momentos me sentí completa, mi palpitar alocado volvía a estar ahí cada vez que me sentía cerca de el, la sangre me hervía de nuevo ceda vez que me tocaba y otra vez mis pulmones se volvían a llenar de su encantador perfume…


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que nada quisiera pedirles un gran favor… ¡Necesito ideas! Últimamente se me han esfumado, espero que les guste este capítulo (que es muy poco imaginativo).

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 16

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Shaoran había regresado y como siempre yo estaba feliz de que el estuviera a mi lado, lo único malo aquí era que Yui me había abandonado como antes pero esta vez me aseguro que sería diferente…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Yui… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunte al llegar a mi casa después de un largo día de clases_

_-Vengo a recordarle algo a tu chupasangre—dijo furioso_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—llego enseguida Shaoran_

_-Para que preguntas si lo más seguro es que ya sabes_

_-¿Sakura podrías esperarme adentro?—me miro Shaoran con una sonrisa, estaba un poco asustada, pero no los dejaría solos, así que me negué a hacerlo_

_-Sakura, por favor…ENTRA A CASA—repitió_

_-No permitiré que se convierta en un monstruo como ustedes—hablo Yui_

_-No es asunto tuyo—dije a Yui_

_-¿Dices que soy un monstruo? ¿Y entonces tú que eres perro?_

_-Soy mejor que tu _

_-Sakura ENTRA A CASA—volvió a decir Shaoran_

_-¡No! si se van a matar lo harán cuando yo no exista cuando este muerta y sepultada cinco metros bajo tierra_

_-Estábamos mejor sin ti—comento Yui_

_-¿Estábamos? No hables por ella—rugió Shaoran_

_-No peleen—intervine_

_-¡YO NO LA ABANDONE!_

_-¡LO HICE POR SU BIEN!_

_-Lárgate antes de que te mate_

_-Inténtalo_

_-¡Ya fue suficiente!—grite—no pueden matarse sin antes lastimarme a mi_

_-ENTRA A CASA—dijeron los dos, se unían solo cuando les convenía_

_-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que los quiero mucho que me duele verlos así?_

_-Lo siento Sakura pero este…-decia Yui mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo_

_-No te acerques—le dijo Shaoran empujándolo por el pecho_

_-No me toques asquerosa sanguijuela_

_-…-tenía ganas de lloran ¿no podían ser amigos?_

_-Sakura… así no podemos ser amigos, estas con él y creo… que ya lo elegiste—dijo dando media vuelta para de pronto desaparecer de mi vista en forma de un gran y bonito lobo…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Sakura…-Shaoran susurro en mi oído, no pude evitar sonrojarme y espantarme a la vez

-¿…Que pasa?—pregunte un poco aturdida

-Tienes trabajo en mi casa

-¿yo? ¿Trabajo?—pregunte confundida y extrañada

-Si…-me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta su auto. Poco después ya estábamos camino a su casa

-¿Me dirás de que se trata?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?—pregunto riendo burlonamente

-No

-…Bueno, te acordaras cuando lo veas

-¿Ver qué?

-Ya te lo dije

Una vez llegamos, nos topamos con Meiling quien por alguna extraña razón me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no me pareció muy convincente…me limite a devolverle el gesto. Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación, íbamos demasiado rápido, tropecé un par de veces

-¿Qué le ocurre a Meiling?—pregunte

-Se siente culpable…por lo que paso en Italia y planea llevarse bien contigo, pero dudo que lo logre…te envidia

-¿…Me envidia?

-El problema no es ese—me callo—este es el problema—una vez en su habitación señalo su repisa de discos regada por la habitación, reí nerviosamente no recordé haberla dejado así—yo también me sorprendí al entrar y ver este desastre, así que la primer persona que cruzo por mi mente fuiste tu

-Lo siento—dije

-No basta con eso, tienes que arreglarla, ese es tu castigo

-Pudiste hacerlo tú solo…llevan una semana aquí ¿Y no lo has escombrado?

-No, TÚ lo harás porque TÚ lo hiciste

-…Bien—dije resignada. Y ahí comenzó mi tortura, Shaoran no me ayudaba pero me dirigía y eso me hizo molestarme, si lo quería perfecto que lo hiciera el. Además los tuve que acomodar alfabéticamente y tenía muchos discos.

-Para otra vez que decidas irte, no volveré hacer este desastre—dije una vez en su auto cuando íbamos de regreso a mi casa.

-Sakura…Ya te dije que no te dejare otra vez…Muero si estoy lejos de ti—se inclino levemente hacia mi, y de nuevo mi palpitar enloquecido comenzó una vez sus labios rozaron con los míos—parece que debo tener cuidado contigo…-en sus labios se dibujo una amplia sonrisa y volvió a inclinarse para besarme suavemente en los labios…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Por favor se los suplico necesito ideas, todas son bien recibidas…espero sus comentarios, fue cortito este capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado._


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno gracias por sus ideas, ya lo contemple, solo espero que sea como ustedes lo esperaban…la sugerencias siguen abiertas.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 17

Después de una larga jornada de estudios en casa de los Li…me dirigía de regreso a mi casa, esta semana había sido muy cansada, todo eso fue por los exámenes.

-Sakura… ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Fay?—me pregunto Shaoran sin apartar su vista de mí, eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-…Si—mentí no lo recordaba

-Bueno, será este fin de semana

-¿Este?... ¿y cuándo es el tuyo?—pregunte entusiasmada

-mmm…13 de julio

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron los _Reddokingusu_? ¿Sobre lo de mi transformación?

-…No, no quiere que seas…así por una parte Yui tiene razón, ahí formas de que los Reddokingusu no se enteren

-No eres un monstruo…Shaoran

-Simplemente no pudo hacer eso

-Tal vez tú no quieras…pero solo quiero estar contigo para siempre

-Siempre estaré contigo

-Bueno…creo que no estarás tan dispuesto cuando me veas llena de arrugas y canas

-Es el ciclo de la vida, nacer-crecer-envejecer-morir, así es como debe ser

-Olvídalo contigo no se puede razonar

-…lo mismo digo—rio burlonamente—te veré luego

Estaba molesta y decepcionada, entre a casa arrastrando los pies, mi papá me esperaba para comer.

-Hoy llegaste temprano, Shaoran es muy puntual, aunque creo que olvidaste que aun estas castigada

-No me lo repitas… ya sé que parezco pájaro enjaulado

-Es que ese pajarito, siempre hace lo que quiere

-Lo siento…no me volveré a ir por tres días nunca más, pero ¿recuerdas el cumpleaños del agente Fay?

-Si

-¿Me dejarías ir este fin de semana?

-…mmm…de acuerdo, solo no te demores mucho porque esta casa se cierra temprano—mire suplicante a Nadeshiko

-Yo hablo después con el—me susurro

Tuve que hacer muchos meritos durante la semana para ir a la "fiesta" de Fay… Era viernes, Shaoran había ido de caza y lamentablemente la desdicha cayó sobre mí

-¡Sakura!—me grito Tomoyo

-Hola… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías ir de compras conmigo?—pregunto entusiasmada—Claro que si

-Pero…-me jalo hacia su auto, yo tenía que llegar temprano a casa

-Sube—ordeno sonriente, me quede parada frente a la puerta del copiloto, ya estaba planeando que tanto podría correr y escapar de ese duendecillo

-…Iría tras de ti y si fuera necesario te traería arrastrando—no me quedo más remedio que subir.

Estuvimos todo el bendito día en el centro comercial, yo no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia; realmente no sé como Kellan la soporta.

-¿Qué te parece este?—me mostro un vestido color verde de satín, con brillitos por todas lados, el vestido era lindo y no tenia escote

-…Te quedara bien—comente

-Es para ti

-… ¿Qué?

-Vamos…pruébatelo, a Shaoran le encantara—no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario, ella simplemente rio.

Lo peor de todo esto sería al llegar a mi casa, tal vez recibiría otro castigo.

-Oh, me espantaste—dije a mi padre

-Bueno…Shaoran podría respetar l horario ¿no crees?

-No me creerás…-dije nerviosa—Tomoyo me secuestro

-Si querías salir con ella debiste avisarme…para eso existen los nombrados celulares

Por la mañana, no había nada de interés; ni mi padre ni Nadeshiko estaban por lo que me dispuse a realizar mis quehaceres, ya casi era hora de que Shaoran pasara por mí como había quedado. Tuve que subir a mi habitación para cambiarme…y ponerme el vestido verde. Mi tortura volvió en ese preciso instante.

-¡Sakurita!—grito desde mi ventana, me asusto tanto que caí de donde estaba sentada

-¡¿Qué?... no me espantes por favor

-Lo siento, solo supuse que necesitarías de mi ayuda—tome asiento nuevamente frente al tocador y Tomoyo comenzó a hacerme cuanta cosa pudo a mi cabello, pero quedo igual a como lo había acomodado—Te pondré maquillaje

-Oh, Oh, no soy muy amiga con de eso…-no me escucho, estaba acostumbrada a no usarlo.

-Listo…que hermosa te vez—dijo fascinada

-…-me ruborice y tan de repente desapareció de mi vista, me dio miedo verme en el espejo y en cuanto sonó el timbre y baje corriendo, abrí de un jalón la puerta.

-Y… ¿Cómo me veo?—pregunte dudosa

-…Preciosa, demasiado apetecible diría yo—respondió mirándome de arriba-abajo

-…Tomare eso como un cumplido

Iba conduciendo su auto sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y eso me hizo pensar que me veía graciosa. Al llegar al umbral de su casa baje rápidamente, me sentía ansiosa o algo así.

-Sakura te ver linda—me dijo Chii

-Fiuuu, fue una buena elección de Tomoyo—mi miraba sonriente Fay

La verdad era que solo había preparado comida para mí, pero no me gustaba comer con siete vampiros observándome. Después de un buen rato de charla y relajo por aquí y por allá llego la hora de irse…

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte a Shaoran

-Pronto lo veras—me ofreció su mano, la tome y tan pronto ya estaba corriendo por el bosque y yo sobre su espalda, iba demasiado rápido; tuve que esconder mi cabeza de tras de su cuello, estaba muy tensa-¿Tienes miedo?

-Algo… solo no despegues tu vista de enfrente podríamos chocar contra un árbol

Pronto nos reunimos con su familia y otra vez me encontraba en ese prado al que había ido con Yui y Kokoro.

-No nos podemos acercar mucho, estamos en los límites—me explico Shaoran

-Ya había estado aquí—comente

-¿En serio?—pregunto curioso

-Con…Yui—dije un poco triste, el ya no menciono nada, sabía que lo extrañaba mucho— ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

-Bueno, cuando cerramos un tratado con los Kyuubi, Fay y Ephraim tenían constantes reuniones precisamente aquí y…tal parece que son el claro ejemplo que los vampiros y licántropos pueden convivir en armonía

-mmm…deberías hacer lo mismo

-no…-me miro sonriente—no con uno que te quiere apartar de mi lado

Ahí estuvimos un gran pero gran tiempo, percibí que Shaoran se puso muy pálido (*mas de lo que ya es*)

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Fay

-…Tenemos compañía—dijo nerviosa Tomoyo—ya los había visto pero se estaban alejando, cuando percibieron nuestro olor regresaron

-Bien, nos vamos—dijo Shaoran

-Solo provocaras que te sigan—comento Demeth—solo espera a ver qué es lo que quieren

-Solo quédate detrás de mi—me dijo el preocupado al notar una interrogante en mis ojos—no te muevas, no hagas ningún ruido ni mucho menos algún movimiento que atraiga su atención—solo asentí por alguna razón un miedo me invadía, todo estaba oscuro, únicamente teníamos a la luna quien nos alumbraba muy poco, a lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir tres siluetas, que cada vez se acercaban mas. Me comenzaban a temblar los pies, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de estos individuos…


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que les guste...me quebré un poco la cabeza pero me gusto, disfrútenlo.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 18

-Buenas noches—saludo el hombre de en medio, era pelirrojo y daba miedo. Pero sus dos amigos no se quedaban atrás, había una mujer de cabellos rubios y chinos y el que supuse era su pareja me miraba con curiosidad—no pensábamos encontrar a unos de _nosotros_ por aquí

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe—respondió Fay como cabeza de familia, aunque se le notaba seguridad también tenía un poco de preocupación.

-Pues…es un gusto—hablo la mujer, sus ojos color azul tenía un brillo espeluznante, su pareja no dijo, apartaba su vista de mí.

-Solo veníamos de paso…mi nombre es Tetsu—hablo el pelirrojo—ellos son Kenji—señalo al otro hombre—y Yami—la mujer

-…soy Fay Li y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Chii y ellos son mis hijos, Meiling, Demeth, Tomoyo, Kellan, Shaoran y…Sakura

Los tres posaron sus ojos en mí, pero rápidamente volvieron a Fay

-Una linda familia en verdad—comento Yami-¿Acaso irrumpimos en su territorio?

-No, nuestra residencia queda cerca

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos—comento Tetsu—descuida Fay no te causaremos problemas

Dieron media vuelta, al parecer no tenía mucha prisa, agradecí que no pasara nada grave, nosotros también ya nos íbamos…una ráfaga de viento me hizo estremecer, cuando me di cuenta Kenji se había vuelto hacia nosotros

-…Creo que deberías darnos a probar un poco—dijo el

-Vete al demonio—rugió Shaoran—está conmigo

-Vamos no seas egoísta—insistió, estaba por arrogarse sobre de mi, todos se pusieron a la defensiva

-Sera mejor que se vayan de una vez—dijo Fay

-…Kenji vámonos—ordeno Tetsu

Esta vez atravesaron el prado rápidamente, Shaoran me miro asustado, me tomo del brazo para subirme nuevamente a su espalda y volvimos a su casa

-Baya…esto ya se complico—decía Demeth— ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?

-No lo sé—respondió Fay—Tenemos que sacar a Sakura de aquí lo antes posible

-Vamos—Shaoran me tomo de la mano y me guio a su auto, una vez arranco iba aumentando la velocidad

-Debería ir a casa—dije de repente

-No creo que sea conveniente

-¿Por qué?

-Irán primero ahí

-Con más razón tengo que ir…

-No, Sakura corres peligro

-Ellos también, no quisiera que les ocurriera algo, después iré a donde tú me digas cuando los hayamos puesto a salvo—no me respondió—Shaoran…

-Estoy pensando… ¡Rayos!, te doy 10 minutos, te espero en frente

Salí corriendo del auto y al entrar a mi casa me encontré con Nadeshiko

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde—me dijo

-… ¿Mi papá?

-Se fue a acostar, ¿Pasa algo? Te noto preocupada

-…— "piensa, piensa" me dije a mi misma—…Me voy

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Quiero…pensar, lo que pasa es que Yui y Shaoran me tienen loca

-¿Por eso te vas?

-Sí, volveré a casa con mi mamá y pensare las cosas mejor—subí a mi habitación, tome una mochila y metí todo lo que pude, no se mentir así que tal parece que ella no me creyó nada de lo que dije. Baje otra vez, Nadeshiko me miraba con preocupación.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Tomoyo me espera enfrente—ella volteo y miro el auto negro—se ofreció a llevarme

-…De acuerdo—ya estaba saliendo no me quedaba mucho tiempo— ¡No! que le diré a tu padre, mejor yo te llevo

-Por favor, estaré bien, regresare cuándo mis ideas se despejen—Salí por completo de casa, y regresamos nuevamente con su familia, ya estaba mareada por tanta vuelta.

-Llevaremos a Sakura de regreso a Tokio—dijo Kellan—supongo que no puedes acompañarla porque saben que no te alejaras de ella—se dirigió a Shaoran

-…si—respondió el—Meiling cambia de ropa con ella

-¿Por qué yo?...

-Chii hazlo tu por favor—la ignoro rotundamente, Chii me guio al estudio donde fue el intercambio, ahora yo tenía un vestido azul turquesa.

-Bien, yo estaré con Sakura—se ofreció Tomoyo—Kellan y yo la cuidaremos bien por ti

-De acuerdo, cualquier novedad házmela saber…nosotros despistaremos a Kenji y a Yami—y cambiamos de auto, subí en la parte trasera del Volvo plateado de Fay-¿Qué es lo que tienes que vuelves locos a los vampiros eee?—me pregunto sonriente Shaoran—pronto te alcanzare…

Asentí, mas tarde salimos de ahí camino hacia el aeropuerto… llegamos a Tokio, nos hospedamos en un hotel, al llegar Tomoyo cerro todas las cortinas, me pidió que descansara pero no podía cerrar mis ojos, estaba aterrada. Oía como Tomoyo y Kellan hablaban en susurro, tal vez creyeron que estaba dormida.

-¿Tomoyo?—la llame

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, solo quisiera saber si hablo Shaoran

-No, todavía no

-…Tal vez les paso algo, ¿Crees que estén bien? Si les llegara a pasar algo…

-Sakura, tranquila—entro a la habitación Kellan—Ahora formas parte de la familia, ellos están bien, no te preocupes por nadie que no seas tú—Otras veces no había cruzado palabra con él, era muy distante conmigo y ahora…

-¿Acaso vale la pena arriesgar a todos ustedes por mi?

-…Shaoran lleva casi un siglo solo, y durante el tiempo que ha estado contigo lo vemos feliz, ¿Crees que podríamos mirarlo a la cara si te perdemos?...si no ha hablado es porque no tiene nada que decir—insistió el—yo sería capaz de arriesgar mi propia vida por mi familia—dijo mirando con ternura a Tomoyo

Sus palabras me conmovieron, permanecí sentada en silencio asimilando lo que me había dicho, pronto sentí el peso de mis parpados y me quede profundamente dormida…

Cuando desperté ya era otro día, Salí de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que solo estaba Tomoyo

-¿Y Kellan?

-Fue a recorrer el área

-¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si…—tenía hambre desde el ayer no probé bocado, me arrepentí de no haber comido en la celebración de Fay. De repente sonó el celular de Tomoyo.

-¿Diga?—contesto ella—claro espere un momento… es tu madre—me dio el teléfono

-¿Mamá?—conteste

-_Sakura, que es lo que te sucede…_

-Espera un segundo y te lo explicare—me encerré en la habitación, pero me extraño que se quedara callada

_-…Espero que no digas nada hasta que yo termine querida_—esa voz se me hizo familiar—_Sabes... esta es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, quiero que hagas las cosas tal y como te las diga o tu madre pagara las consecuencias…buscare el lugar y el momento preciso para nuestro encuentro_—me quede helada, sentí que mi respiración fluía con dificultad—_en tu casa te dejare un mensaje ¿Entendiste?_

-si…

-_Por dios, estás hablando con tu madre lo recuerdas, trata de sonar convincente_

-…te quiero mamá—colgué de inmediato, ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?...


	19. Chapter 19

Espero que les guste este capítulo…Disfrútenlo, espero sus comentarios, si no les gusta lo entenderé.

LUNA ESCARLATA

Cap. 19

Estaba aterrada, ¿Por qué precisamente su obsesión sobre mi?...

-Sakura…tu madre se oía preocupada—entro Tomoyo asustándome

-aaa…si, solo estaba alterada, siempre ha sido así

-…Les habla Shaoran por el teléfono—note como Kellan ya había regresado

-Hola—conteste

_-…perdimos su rastro, tratamos de guiarlo lo suficiente al norte, pero se dio cuenta y…_—hablo afligido

-T…te extraño, ¿Estás bien verdad?

-_Sí, no te preocupes, pronto estaré contigo; ya estoy en el aeropuerto tomare un vuelo a Tokio, los demás continuaran buscándolo mientras yo me asegurare de ponerte a salvo_

-¿Mi papa está bien?

_-si, Chii esta vigilándolo… Yami entro a tu casa mientras ellos estaban trabajando_—lo más probable es que de ahí sacaron información sobre mí.

-Te quiero

_-Me creerás que a pesar de todo esto yo también te quiero_

-…Te veré pronto

_-Claro_—colgó

-Iremos a esperarlo en el aeropuerto—comento Kellan, asentí sin muchos ánimos, no sabía cómo escapar de ellos; tal vez Tomoyo pueda ver mi decisión, lo más conveniente sería explicarle lo que sucede a Shaoran, pero tal vez no me permita ir sola. No me quedaba otra opción más que escapar. "Prepárate para vivir tu muerte" me dije a mi misma, pero había que verle el lado positivo; morir por alguien a quien amo era una buena forma de hacerlo. Por otra parte Shaoran ya no lidiaría con mis tropezones y metidas de pata que únicamente le ocasionaban problemas…

Una vez en el aeropuerto pasaría al plan _escape _pero Tomoyo no se despegaba de mí, parecía mi sombra.

-Creo que quiero comer algo—dije

-Claro…te acompaño—se ofreció de inmediato

-Me gustaría que Kellan fuera conmigo, es que…

-Ve con el entonces—me interrumpió sonriente—yo los espero aquí

Caminábamos en silencio, muy incomodo para mí, solo compre un paquete de galletas, mas tarde invente el pretexto de que quería ir al baño.

-Sabes…no es necesario que entres conmigo,

-No planeaba entrar ahí

¡Uf! Ya me había librado de él. Recordé que una vez cuando era pequeña me había perdido, debido a las dos puertas de salida que tenía el baño…pronto comenzó la acción. Salí corriendo rápidamente por la puerta trasera, corrí lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento, lo más seguro era que ellos ya se hubieran dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Tome un autobús que me dejaba cerca de mi casa, entre sigilosamente, revise que no hubiera nadie; estaba como lo recuerdo…subí a mi habitación, no había nada, revise por todos lados.

En la puerta del refrigerador había una nota que tenia escrita una dirección.

No tuve más opción que tomar un taxi a esa dirección, era un viejo bar abandonado, eso hizo que despertaran vagos recuerdos; en este lugar jugaba con mis amigos a las escondidas cuando yo tenía 5 años.

No supe de donde tome las fuerzas necesarias para caminar y entrar, estornude varias veces, había mucho polvo y lucia más viejo y espeluznante.

-…me alegra que hayas decidido venir—oía la voz de Kenji pero no podía verlo, ya había oscurecido—…sabia que vendrías, los humanos son tan predecibles

-¿D-donde esta mi madre?—quise sonar amenazante pero estoy segura de que no lo logre

-Esto me ha salido demasiado rápido y muy fácil…creo que tengo suerte

-¿Mi mamá, donde esta…?

-Sakura, ¿No crees que es mejor que ella no se viera implicada en esto?—salió de repente, lo vi caminar hacia mi

-Si—respondí aliviado por saber que ella estuviera bien

-¿No estás molesta a pesar de que te traje hasta aquí con engaños?

-No

-mmm…supongo que tu novio vendrá a buscarte

-…no lo hará

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Después de haberte matado…yo creo que si

-Se que no lo hará

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…créeme que lamento tanto esto, tu, una simple humana que desafortunadamente se encontraba en el momento, lugar y con las personas equivocadas, acabara así…deberías agradecerme, enmendare tu error.

-…—ya me tenía acorralada, no tenia por donde salir

-¡Sabia la forma de mantenerte a salvo…pero no lo hizo!—grito y me hizo estremecer—debo agradecerle, voy a pasar un buen rato contigo…Sabes ya me había pasado una vez hace mucho tiempo, mi presa se escapo; el maldito viejo se entero que iba tras su nietecita, gran parte de su vida esa niña se la había pasado encerrada en un agujero…en esos tiempos el tener un don único era castigado, si todo el pueblo se hubiera enterado de su habilidad para ver el futuro la hubieran quemado viva…pero bueno, no desviándome del tema, su abuelo la convirtió en vampiro para protegerla; en venganza mate al viejo

-…Tomoyo—susurre su nombre, no estaba segura, pero…

-Si—me felicito—me sorprendió verla en aquel prado junto a esa familia…tenía un olor fascinante, exquisito, lamento no haberlo probado…incluso era mejor que el tuyo—lo deje sumido en sus pensamientos, aproveche para correr pero pronto fui lanzada contra un muro

-Aun no hemos terminado…—en mi pierna derecha sentía un dolor punzante…pude sentir como corría un liquido húmedo, no me podía mover por el dolor que aparte sentía en mi espalda…

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta Kenji había sido lanzado contra los cristales del lugar. Podía oír los destrozos que causaban Kenji y…Shaoran, pero mis parpados me traicionaron y cada vez más se cerraban. Todo se volvió oscuro pero cuando abrí los ojos de golpe, observe que Kenji se acercaba a mi amenazadoramente con ese brillo en sus ojos que me daba miedo… de pronto un terrible ardor me quemaba en mi mano derecha.

Estaba recostada en una cama con barras…unos tubos traslucidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de mi nariz tenía algo pegado en mi rostro, no dude ni un segundo en quitármelo.

-No lo hagas—sus dedos helados atraparon mi mano, me encontré con su rostro

-…Lo siento—me disculpe

-Ya todo está en orden, no hay de qué preocuparse

-No recuerdo nada…-y era verdad, mi mente se resistía en recordar

-…estas así por mi culpa, pude haber llegado a tiempo

-mmm…creo que le crédito de culpa es mía…me engaño

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia

-Debo llamar a mi papá…

-Ya los llamo Fay, y también a tu mamá

-¿Cuál es la historia?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué estoy hospitalizada?

-Te fuiste, te perseguí…más bien trate de convencerte para que volvieras, accediste pero cuando bajabas de tu habitación en el hotel rodaste por las escaleras y atravesaste una ventana

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Tienes cuatro costillas rotas, y la rasgadura de tu pierna

-¿y mi mano?

-mmm…esa no cuenta, pero tienes que disculparte

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar a punto de apartarte de mi lado

-…Lo siento; ¿Qué ocurrió con Kenji?

-Bueno…Demeth y Kellan se encargaron de él después de que te lo quite de encima

-No los recuerdo

-Se podría decir que perdiste el sentido por un momento

Pronto comencé a recordar un poco de lo sucedido…

_FLASH BACK_

_-… ¿Qué debería hacer?—preguntaba afligido Shaoran, lograba ver su imagen pero no con claridad_

_-Ha perdido mucha sangre, su herida es profunda—oía la voz de Fay_

_-…arde—logre pronunciar_

_-…la mordida, Tomoyo no respires, eso ayudara—comento Fay_

_Mi mano ardía, sentía que iba a morir incinerada_

_-El cambio ocurrirá—decía Fay_

_-Hay otra opción—hablo Tomoyo_

_-¿Cuál?—pregunto ansioso Shaoran_

_-Succiona la ponzoña_

_-…No sé si pueda_

_-Date prisa o el cambio se dará—le aconsejo Fay_

_-…Arde…_

_-Tranquila, hare que desaparezca el dolor—lo mire a los ojos, sentí el contacto de sus labios fríos sobre mi piel…poco a poco fue disminuyendo el fuego hasta quedar completamente apagado_

_-Shaoran, creo que ya está bien ya puedes…—oía a Fay pero muy lejano—Shaoran ya basta la sangre ya esta limpia…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Olía a gasolina—dije de repente

-Si… pero no quisiera que hablar de eso

-¿Por qué yo no vi a Demeth y a Kellan?

-Ya te lo dije…aparte de que también había mucha sangre

-Pero Tomoyo y Fay…

-Ambos te quieren

-¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo te detuviste?

-No lo sé—dijo con tristeza—era casi imposible detenerse…pero lo hice—al final una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro—debe ser porque te amo

-¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor?

-Mejor de lo que me imaginaba…


	20. Chapter 20

LUNA ESCRALATA

Cap.20

Todo en mi se derrumbo… ¿Cómo es que Yui se había ido a Hong Kong?, venia de la librería de su familia y Eriol me dio la noticia…me había dejado una nota con él, me parecía casi increíble.

_Sakura._

_Decir que somos amigos son palabras lejanas… se que tal vez no me perdones por esto, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambos, mi presencia no es grata para ti y mucho menos para ese tipo…_

_Te quiere Yui_

Leí una y otra vez su pequeña nota y cada vez me sentía miserable porque le cause mucho sufrimiento.

**2 meses después…**

Ya era fin de curso escolar, después de todo esto pasaría a mi último año de preparatoria y más tarde a la universidad. Lo malo de todo esto sería…el baile –olvide mencionar que tengo dos pies izquierdos- Shaoran me había dicho que ese día tal vez faltaríamos y me llevaría a un lugar especial. No tenía idea porque tanta formalidad a todo esto. Me obligaron Nadeshiko y Tomoyo a ponerme un vestido.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme a donde vamos?—pregunte un poco molesta, no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas y mucho menos viniendo de él.

-…Parece que aun no te das cuenta—rio burlonamente mientras iba manejando. Se veía tan…perfecto con su traje negro.

-No volveré a invitar a Tomoyo a mi casa si ella y Nadeshiko me siguen tratando como Barbie

Mi celular comenzó a sonar pero por más que lo busque no lo encontré…

-Hola Takashi—contesto Shaoran—…lo siento pero Sakura no está disponible—si, el había contestado la llama que se "suponía" era para mí—para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier persona que no sea yo…no te ofendas…lamento estropearte la velada—colgó

-¿Velada?—pregunte incrédula—no puede ser… ¡Tú me llevas al baile!—grite furiosa

-¿Acaso no era bastante obvio? ¿Qué otra cosa pensaste que íbamos a hacer?

-…fue al último lugar que se me hubiera ocurrido—no sabía porque pero de pronto comencé a llorar, trate de que esto no sucediera, por que el rímel se correría y no quería mancharme la cara.

-Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estoy loca…

-Sakura…—me miro con reproche

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo solo por esta vez…por mí

-Bien…—era imposible negarse cuando me miraba así pero la venganza es dulce—la mala suerte corre de tras de mí, terminare rompiéndome la otra pierna, mira este zapato, es un arma mortal—levante la pierna para reforzar la idea.

-Hay que ver: eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile…te prometo que no me separare de ti.

Cuando entramos, me dio un poco de gracia. Por todos lados había luces de diferentes colores y a decir verdad muchas flores adornaban el lugar

-Un escenario para filmar una película de terror-susurre

-Y con vampiros al asecho

Bien, pude distinguir a Demeth y Kellan…tan lindos como siempre, de hecho llamaban mucho la atención. Y Meiling…era Meiling, tan increíble y deslumbrante como nunca. Me llevo al lugar donde ellos bailaban con elegancia, oh, oh. Lo mire asustada

-Shaoran, en verdad no puedo bailar—puse de pretexto mi pierna enyesada.

-No te preocupes. Yo si puedo—coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levanto…me di cuenta de que sus pies estaban bajo los míos

Estuvimos así un buen rato, pronto me di cuenta de que Shaoran estaba un poco tenso. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ubicar a…Eriol en el baile

-Quiere hablar contigo—dijo Shaoran

-Hola Sakura, espera verte aquí—tan rápido ya se encontraba a mi lado

-Hola Eriol—le sonreí-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo?—pregunto observando detenidamente a Shaoran. En respuesta se limito a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retrocedió un paso—Gracias

Eriol me rodeo por la cintura y yo apoye mis brazos en sus hombros, no bailamos únicamente nos balanceamos porque mi pierna no me lo impedía

-¿Y cómo fue que termine encontrándote aquí?—pregunte

-Bien, después de que te entregue la nota…Yui hablo, y me pidió que te dijera que… dijo que aun tenía la esperanza de que recapacites—dudo un poco en decírmelo—me pago para que viniera

-¿Te la estas pasando bien? ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado?

-Bueno…si, pero al parecer ya tiene…esta con alguien

-Oh, ya veo…

-a propósito, luces muy linda

-…Gracias ¿Para qué te pago Yui?

-Bien, me dijo que te pidiera que termines con tu novio… que él estaría dispuesto a volver si tu lo terminas, se que es estúpido pero me insistió en que viniera

-…Lamento que te haya hecho pasar esto, ya cumpliste tu tarea

-Si ya me voy…

-Gracias por cuidar de ella—llego de repente Shaoran

-Claro, no vemos luego—lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud

-…Me hizo romper mi promesa—Shaoran nuevamente me tomaba por la cintura

-¿…eh?

-Te prometí que no me separaría de ti y aparte te llamo linda…y es obvio que estas más que hermosa

-Creo que estas alucinando

-No lo creo. Además mi vista es excelente

Me asusto cuando de repente me condujo entre la multitud hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio…vi varias caras conocidas como la de Chiharu y Takashi…Rika estaba también con Kaana, me limite a sonreírles mientras pasaba. Me llevo a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado del ruido, en donde pudiéramos sentarnos.

-¿Sabes porque te traje al baile?—pregunto con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-mmm…no

-porque quiero que no te pierdas nada de tu vida humana, no quisiera que mi presencia aquí te prive de cosas que debes disfrutar mientras vivas…

Me dio miedo oír sus palabras

-No asisto a los bailes porque no me gustan eso es todo…si no fueras mil veces más fuerte que yo, créeme que no me hubieras podido traer

-¿Por qué te decepcionaste al enterarte que te traería al baile?

-…no quiero decírtelo, tal vez te enfades conmigo

-¿Cuál fue la razón?—insistió, obligándome a decírselo con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaban.

…solo no esperaba esto porque…una loca idea paso por mi cabeza al pensar que tal vez tú…me _transformarías_

-¿Pensaste que era una ocasión digna de vestirse de gala?

-Al menos a mi me parecía más racional que un simple baile de fin de cuso

-Lo tomare como una broma

-Pero lo dije enserio

-Porque eso el lo que tú quieres…yo no quiero eso para ti, sería un mal final

-No sería un final, sino el comienzo…créeme que tengo derecho a soñar en ser alguna vez como tú, en estar contigo para siempre

-Me parece que estando en Tokio te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza—dijo burlonamente

-Yo voy a estar contigo para siempre ¿No te basta ya con eso?—se inclino para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra los míos…

Mire al cielo, era una hermosa noche y la luna… La luna estaba roja como un rubí, como la sangre, como una escarlata que daba a todos lados con sus destellos que parecían fuego. Eso me hacia estremecer y presentía que esto todavía no había terminado…no todavía, nos faltaba mucho para poder ser completamente felices, tendríamos que enfrentar algo que aun todavía no sabíamos cuando ni donde solo tendríamos que esperar…

_FIN_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Lamento informarles que esto llego a su final…espero que allá sido de su completo agrado, y bueno, tal vez pronto vuelva con la segunda parte "Mirada Carmesí" o tal vez le ponga otro título por qué no me convence mucho. Nos escribiremos pronto. Gracias por su apoyo._


End file.
